What if it wasn't
by DarkSpring
Summary: UPDATED 3.21.06 What if Harry went to live with Sirius before Howgwarts? What would have happened? R?R
1. Chapter 1

A small boy no older than five woke up from the shouts coming from the living room. Harry Potter, or 'boy' as his uncle liked to call him, poked his head out his cupboard. He hadn't heard anyone open the door. But his uncle was definitely yelling at someone.

"No you can not see the boy!" Harry's Uncle Vernon yelled. "You left him on our door step you have no reason to check up on him EVER!" Vernon roared, his face turning a deep shade of purple. The man that he was talking to had a long gray beard, with half-moon spectacles. He looked like some one out of a dream Harry had once had. Something about a motorbike flying them- him and a woman. But that was only a simple dream he had. Nothing more.

"I really must insist we see the lad. Just for a check up," the man said calmly. 'I should warn him about Uncle Vernon's temper.' Harry thought to himself. Vernon had a wild temper, definitely towards Harry, and anything that was nice to him. 'And they have to be talking about me. Uncle Vernon never calls Dudley 'boy' no. only me.' Harry walked out of his cupboard and stood next to the door.

"No! When we took him in we promised ourselves we would put a stop to all this funny business! Leave my house, the boy is asleep!" The old man shook his head, but did not move.

The man took a deep breath and went on. "Mr. Dursley. I must see Harry. Strange things have been going on. I just need to see if he's all right." He placed his hands behind his back waiting for a reply. Harry walked in the room.

He was small for his age. With a black mop for hair that was never tamed and was never cut, unless by himself. "Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked timidly. His uncle Vernon spun on him his hand raised but stopped him self from hitting his nephew remembering (that) the man (was watching them) that was asking about him. Harry stood his ground; he had a feeling that while this old man was here his uncle wouldn't hurt him. Vernon gripped Harry's right shoulder hard. Harry clamped his mouth shut over the yelp of pain that wanted to come out. He looked at the ground.

"Here he is," Uncle Vernon hissed through his teeth. He shoved Harry forward towards the man.

The man bent down on one knee to be closer to eye level to him. "Hello Harry. I'm Albus Dumbledore. I know it's late and you must be tired. I was just wondering have you been feeling alright." The man called Albus was dresses in robes. Harry just nodded.

"I'm fine sir. I had a cold a few weeks ago but I got it at school. And I'm all better now. How are you feeling, sir?" Harry now looked up into the kind blue eyes of the man, who smiled.

"I'm quiet fine thank you, Harry. You have very nice manners." The man smiled and got to his feet. 'No he can't leave!' Harry's mind screamed. He didn't want this kind man to leave.

"You must be thirsty. Have some water. Would you like something to eat?" Harry asked quickly leaving the room and running into the kitchen. He poured two cups of water and got out a plate and put cookies on it. He walked back into the living room balancing a tray, and gave his Uncle Vernon a cookie and a glass of water, then Albus. Vernon liked to get served first. 

"Thank you Harry." He took a sip of his water and a bite out of his cookie. "Are you not going to have any?" Harry looked at Uncle Vernon, who was staring at the cookie.

"No. I'm not hungry. I had a big dinner." Harry lied. He didn't even get any dinner. He had gotten a higher grade than Dudley, so he didn't get any. Dudley on the other had got to have cake for getting a C; Harry had gotten an A. Also he wasn't allowed to have cookies; he could make them but not have any. They were for the family, not for Harry.

Vernon glared at the old man. He was abnormal. He didn't belong in his house. "Boy. Harry" Vernon spit out like a bad word, "It's late, you should go back to sleep. Big day tomorrow we'll be doing a lot of things." Harry felt a shiver run down his back at the way his uncle had said 'things'. 

"Yes Uncle Vernon. Nice to meet you sir, good night. Good night." He put the tray on the table. Harry took one last glance at the man and left to his cupboard. That night Harry had very odd dreams.

Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door of a one-roomed cottage, of a Remus Lupin. The door swung open "Albus. What a surprise to see- you what brings you here?" Remus chattered letting Albus in. "Would you like tea or something?" Remus offered.

"What? Oh no thank you. Actually I just had some from Harry."

Remus dropped the newspaper he was holding. "Is. Is he okay? He's what five now isn't he? How are those muggles treating him?" Remus shot the questions out at Albus like wild fire. Dumbledore held up his hand gesturing for him to stop.

"I don't know really. His Uncle Vernon really didn't want me to see him. Harry came out on his own accord and was a bit too polite. Do you really expect a five year old to offer you something to eat and drink right after you meet them?" Albus asked with a look of skepticism. "Most adults don't even do that."

Remus nodded his head; that was peculiar. He himself rarely did that, then again he didn't even have many visitors anyway so what did it matter?

"Okay. He was polite. at age five. Was there anything else wrong? I mean, there's nothing wrong with being polite, is there?" Remus asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No there isn't. It just seemed that Vernon was hiding something about Harry. I was wondering if you could possibly go over there in a couple of weeks just to check up on him. Just in case," Albus suggested. Remus looked horror struck.

He shook his head. "Me! I can't. What if they remember me? What should I ask? I couldn't Albus!" Remus' mind reeled; he couldn't go. He had no idea how to act around Harry. 

"Now Remus I know what you're thinking. It is either you or I'll send Severus." Remus' head shot up.

"No! No, not Snape. I'll go. You don't have to ask Snape. Two weeks good? Yes, perfect, well I have to get ready to go somewhere. If you'll excuse me." Remus said hurriedly opening the front door for Albus.

Me go check on Harry? What have I gotten my self into? Remus thought. He'd think about it later. Right know he was late to go to town to get some things before the next full moon.

The next day at the Dursley's residence Harry Potter was dragged out of his cupboard by his uncle. Bleary-eyed Harry tried to look around. He didn't have his glasses on, and everything was fuzzy. His scalp hurt where his uncle was dragging him by his hair.

Not good. I didn't do anything Harry thought to himself. I was polite last night. The pain that spread through his mid section, winding him, interrupted Harry's thoughts. He rolled him self into a ball as more kicks were aimed at him, curling his hand over his head he let silent tears roll down his face. Lots of pain. I wish the man from last night were here. Harry though. Harry's Uncle Vernon gripped his arm yanking him to his feet.

"What were you thinking? Why did you come out last night?" Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry, who stared at the floor. Vernon smacked him in the face.

Harry's voice was smaller than usual, covered in fear and pain; "I." He stammered working on getting air into his deprived lungs. "I heard you talking about me. I thought I was helping.. It hurts." Harry moaned falling to his knees. His uncle letting him drop. The boy just laid there. He didn't know where he was, all he knew was that it was not good. and it hurt. More tears rolled down his face quietly.

"Vernon! What did you do to the boy?" His horse-faced aunt screeched at the blood on her carpet. "That carpet is new! Put him in his cupboard." Harry was again roughly taken a hold of and was dragged back to his cupboard and shoved in. 

The last thing little Harry heard was "Don't you dare think of coming out of there till we let you out!" Uncle Vernon roared and walked away. He left Harry to be consumed by the pain. 

That same thing happened again and again over the next weeks. Harry now had many bruises and cuts over him. The littlest thing Harry would do wrong he would be kicked or whacked. Harry had taken to covering his head or having his head go to his stomach when any one raised a hand or said something mean towards him. He was turning six years old and he was scared of the people he lived with.

He had odder dreams since his Uncle had started hitting him. He kept having dreams that he was talking to a man, Sirius Black, was his name. He talked a bit because the man always was so nice. It was all in his head though; nobody was ever nice to him.

'I'm sorry! I'm innocent!' A man yelled Harry twitched in his sleep.

'Excuse me?' Harry asked. The man fell off his cot.

'Yes excuse me! Why are you in my head?'

'Sir you're in my head.'

'Okay. who are you? And why are you talking to me?'

'Sir I'm Harry Potter.' The man's eyes flew open, waking up he sat up. he could hear that name over and over again in his head. I'm Harry Potter.

Harry woke up also. Something about that dream was so real. Like he some how knew that person in his dreams. If only he was real, he thought to himself. It had been three days since he was allowed out of his cupboard. His Aunt Petunia had given him a bucket for his disposal. 

"Boy! Get out here right now!" Vernon yelled from the kitchen. Harry got up and stumbled out of the cupboard into the kitchen.brightness. Harry blinked and looked up at his Uncle.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked

Uncle Vernon read his paper as his nephew waited patiently for an answer. "You will be spending the day with Mrs. Figg today. Don't you dare cause any trouble for her."

Harry nodded. He didn't mind Ms. Figg. She was nice, and he could play with her cats. Vernon put down his paper. "Well what are you waiting for? Your Aunt's waiting for you in the drive, get a move on." He raised his foot, Harry ran out the door straight into the car away from Uncle Vernon.

Aunt Petunia floored it; they were down the street in a matter of seconds. "Out!" Petunia screeched and walked up to the door. Arabella Figg answered the door. "I'm terribly sorry, but could you watch Harry for the day? We just got invited to a very important party and we can't bring Harry with us. could you watch him please?" Aunt Petunia asked, as Harry stood at the bottom step off to the side.

"What oh. yes, that's no problem at all. What time will you be picking him up?" Mrs. Figg asked, smiling at Harry. 

"Is ten p.m. too late? I really am terribly sorry." Petunia was very good at getting people to do what she wanted. Ms. Figg nodded. "Well, go on Harry. Have a good day," She said through gritted teeth. Harry watched her drive away. There was no party; they just wanted to get rid of him for the day.

Harry walked up to Ms. Fig who was staring at him oddly. "Hello Mrs. Figg. How have you been?" He smiled at her.

She shook her head letting him in. "I've been fine Harry. What about you? You don't look that great. Would you like something to eat? I have some crackers that you might like." Mrs. Figg walked into the kitchen leaving Harry in the hallway. She had black graying hair, soft but stern features.

Harry followed her into the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was the dirty dishes, and he started on them at once. Mrs. Figg just stared. "I'm fine. I just got in a few fights at school that's all." He put a bowl in the dish rack followed by a couple cups and plates.

'Odd.' Mrs. Fig thought. It's the summer. And he's not going to summer school at all. She let it drop.

Mrs. Figg stopped Harry when he started drying the dishes and putting them away. "Harry, isn't today your birthday?" Harry counted on his fingers. His face brightening, he nodded.

"Yes. Yes I think it is, July 30th. Yep today I'm six. Thanks for remembering, I would have forgotten." Mrs. Figg shook her head.

"Leave the dishes. Let's go play a game. I think I might have some special cookies for you," She smiled getting a box of cookies off the counter and led the way into the sitting room.

"Arabella!" A man yelled through the house making Harry and Mrs. Figg jump. "I really need to talk to you! I was supposed to go to his house four weeks ago. Arabella are you here?" The man yelled falling down onto the couch.

"Remus what on earth are you doing here?" Arabella yelled back. Harry walked off to the side. He knew what would happen if he walked in uninvited, so he waited. Arabella walked in and stared at Remus Lupin, he was a shabby looking man; and oddly enough he was wearing robes.

"Arabella what if something happened to him! I was supposed to check up on him!" Remus went on. "Harry. He's six now. I was supposed to check up on him. What if Snape did? That would have been awful." Arabella held up her hand. "What?"

She smiled wickedly. "Why don't you ask him?" Remus looked at her oddly. "Harry. Come in here please. I want you to meet a friend of mine." Harry walked cautiously into the room. Remus leaned back farther into the couch, hopefully being hidden. "Harry this is Remus Lupin. Remus this is Harry Potter." Harry held out his hand to the man to shake but didn't take it, he withdrew his hand. 

"Nice to meet you sir, would you like something to drink or eat? You look tired." Harry stopped as the man started to cry. "I. I..I'm sorry. did I say something to offend you sir?" Harry panicked. What if the Dursley's found out he made a grown man cry? Harry backed up and ran to the bathroom to get some tissues for the man.

He came back to find the man hyperventilating. Harry handed him the tissues. He walked into the kitchen poured two cups of water and went back out handed one to Ms. Figg and one to Remus, who drank it immediately. Ms. Fig was laughing quietly. "Do you need something else sir? I'm really sorry. I didn't meant to." Remus cut him off.

"What! No. No Harry you didn't offend me. it's just that. I knew your parents before they were killed and, just seeing you, you look just like James and you have Lily's eyes." He finished. Harry was relieved.

" We were just going to have some cookies. You can have mine," Harry offered. "I don't need them, they'd cheer you up better." Remus shook his head.

"No thank you." Lupin smiled.

'That smile?'

A young man smiled and opened the door for a woman, with bright hair carrying a baby in her arms.

"Harry! Harry Potter" Another young man came bounding through the door, getting a crazed look in his eyes when he saw the baby; Harry. "Alright Lily, Padfoot. Come on lemme hold him." The woman handed the baby over.

Padfoot, a built man with long shoulder length black hair blew raspberry's on the baby's stomach, making Harry squeal with joy.

"Come on Lily, Sirius'll start getting pissy if we watch him. James is waiting down stairs. We need to go to Diagon Alley," the man who held the door said, re-opening it.

The woman, Lilly laughed. "But he's so cute when he's playing with Harry." The man nodded his head in agreement. "Okay well fine lets go Remus." The woman walked out the door, followed closely by a younger Remus. 

Harry opened his eyes; he was still at Arabella's house in the guest bedroom where he usually took his naps. "Harry, you're awake. Are you feeling all right?" Arabella asked walking into the room followed by an anxious looking Remus. Harry nodded in response. 

"Moony?" Harry questioned. Remus nodded his head dumbly. "You are Moony aren't you?" Remus nodded his head again.

"Yes how did you know?" He sat down at the foot of the bed that Harry was laying on.

Harry shrugged. "I just dreamed that a lady called Lily, with red hair carried me into a room and I think you opened the door for her smiling. And then a man ran in. You called him Padfoot. He had shoulder length black hair you called and the lady called him Sirius, I think. And then you said that you both had to go to." Harry paused trying to remember the name. "I can't remember where but you had to go somewhere. And you had to go with a man named James. Then I woke up." Remus looked shocked.

"Yes. I remember. but I have to go . things to do.. Happy Birthday Harry. Good day," Remus left the room quickly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Figg I didn't mean for him to go." Mrs. Figg smiled.

"That's all right. Remus was just so happy to see you. He was very close to you and your parents a while ago. He loves you very much. Even though you don't know him," Mrs. Figg explained. Harry nodded his head. "You had quite a fall down stairs. How's your head?" Arabella felt Harry's head in a couple of spots. When it hurt Harry only shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry, we were going to play games. Did you play with Mr. Lupin?" Harry asked looking at his lap.

"No. How many fingers am I holding?" Arabella held up three fingers. Harry looked at them for a minute.

"Uh. six." He answered. Arabella shook her head.

"Harry truthfully tell me, are you feeling all right?" She watched closely for Harry's response. His right hand curled around his stomach.

Shaking his head he replied; "No, Mrs. Figg I don't feel good. I'm hungry and my head really hurts and everything is spinning a little bit." He laid back into his pillows.

"What did you have for breakfast?" She asked, Harry closed his eyes.

"I didn't get any."

"What did you have for dinner last night?"

"I didn't have any."

Arabella paused, "When was the last time you ate?" Harry's fingers twitched silently counting.

" Um. four days not counting today."


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry now remember truthfully. Where did you get hurt?" Arabella sat down draping her arm across Harry's shoulders. He tensed, and didn't answer. "Harry, you have to tell me." Harry shook his head sitting up pulling our of Arabella's embrace. He scotched forward so he was now sitting opposite Mrs. Figg. "I'll tell your Aunt and Uncle you weren't doing as I say." Harry looked up at her, his face looking completely betrayed.

"I said I wouldn't tell. He said he'd brake my arm if I told anyone. You can't tell Uncle Vernon I told you." Mrs.Figg nodded her head. "My Uncle."

Arabella looked confused and asked, "You Uncle what?" Harry glanced at the door making sure his Uncle didn't pop out of nowhere and hit him. "My Uncle..." Arabella nodded her head. "He hits me, and kicks me, for punishment." He explained slowly Arabella closed her eyes and nodded solemly.

"How long has your uncle been hurting you? Is he the only one who does this to you?" She wanted to ask him so many more questions. But knew at any moment that Harry would stop talking.

Nodding his head, "Only my Uncle really hurts me. Dudley sometimes kicks me, and Aunt Petunia only throws things at me." Harry's eyes kept shifting to the door and back to his lap. "Dudley would always kick me but Uncle Vernon just started. There was this old." Harry paused then hurriedly corrected himself. "I mean this elderly gentleman came to our house late one night and I was asleep. But I woke up because Uncle Vernon was yelling at him so I walked in and I met the man. And then my Uncle sent me back to bed. In the morning he hurt me." Silent tears started flowing down his face.

"It's okay Harry. Let it out." Arabella pulled Harry into a hug and rubbed his back. Soon after Harry fell asleep.

DREAM

Okay it's been days since I talked to 'I'm Harry Potter' Boy. It was all in my head. And I fell for it.

'Excuse me... But fell for what?' Harry asked timidly.

Your Harry Potter yes?

'Yes. May I ask who you are?' Harry rolled over onto his back away from Arabella.

I'm Sirius Black.

'That name sounds familiar. Do I know you?' The man Sirius Black laid as still as a dead man he did not want to wake up.

I don't know. You might who are you parents?

'I don't know. They died in a car accident when I was one. I just had a dream about a man named Sirius or Padfoot a lady named Lily, another man Moony or Remus and a James.' A the names tears started to flow down Sirius' closed eyes leaving trails of cleanness on his checks. Do you know what they looked like?

'Um... the man Sirius or Padfoot had shoulder length black hair, the man Remus or Moony had short brown hair and he looked sort of tattered. The woman Lily was... Beautiful. I can't find another word for it. She was perfect, she had red hair it was long down to her shoulders. She didn't stop smiling. Her eyes were green like mine. And James I didn't see he was down stairs' Mumbled something in his sleep and cuddled farther under his covers.

I'm that man. I'm Sirius or Padfoot. Though nobody's called me that in years. The woman was your mother and yes she was beautiful. James had black hair and wore round glasses he was your dad. Remus or Moony was like a brother to me and James and even Lily.' Sirius' heart broke talking about James and Lily and even Remus though he now hated Sirius for a crime he didn't even commit.

'Really! You knew them. I didn't want to ask Mr. Remus today when I met him about my parents. I want to know! No one will tell me. Why can't I know Sirius?' Harry's voice was pleading and there was no saying 'no' to that voice. 'Why aren't I living with you? Or... or Remus... Why can't I have a happy life. With people who love me and not make me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs...' Harry didn't get a response from Sirius, who was thinking about all that Harry was asking. He didn't even know where he was living. Or even anything about him.

Harry I'm sorry about not living with you. Who are you living with now?

'My Aunt Petunia, my Uncle Vernon, and my cousin Dudley.'

Oh... I thought you would be living with Moony... Not your Aunt and Uncle. I guess I should explain to you what happened. If I could get out of where I am I would come and get you. We'd go live some place really sunny and bright. You would have the biggest room in the world and all the toys you could ever want. I would give you all of that and so much more if only I could get out of here and to you. You would never have to see your aunt and uncle ever again or Dudley. Only if you wanted to.' Sirius shivered with happiness with getting to explain his dreams to Harry, or anyone for that matter. How old are you now?

'Um.. I'm six... would you really take me away from here? I could live with you?' Harry asked. Not getting his hopes up.

Yes, yes you could live with me. Any way enough about that I know that I shouldn't be telling you this but I can't help it. You're living your life as a lie. Your parents weren't killed in a car crash. That couldn't have killed Lily and James. A very evil and powerful man killed them, by the name of Voldemorte. Sirius paused for a moment. He hadn't ever gotten a chance to tell anyone his feeling about this. No one had listened when he tried to tell any one. But all they did was sent him to Azkaban without a second thought. He tried to kill you but for some reason you were able to kill him or something. I don't know what really happened. I just remember that on that night I had found out that one of our old friends had become a death eater. They worked for Voldemort. He, Peter Petigrew, betrayed your parents and you to Voldemort just to save his own hide. I tried to stop him but he almost killed me by hitting me with a very powerful curse.

'Um... okay...' Sirius had paused. 'You don't have to tell me this. I can tell that it's hurting you.' Harry some how sensed that Sirius was hurting inside.

No... well I know your only six now but you deserve to know what happened no kept in the dark. So yah Voldmort thought that I was dead and ignored me lying there. I couldn't do anything I was frozen. I couldn't even stand, I could barley breath. I was on the lawn when I herd James yelling to get out of his house and how he shouted for Lilly to take you and run. Voldemort killed your father and then went to find your mother who was upstairs in your room. She risked herself you save you. She was killed and you were left there supposedly defenseless. When he tried to kill you it backfired. And somehow you were saved and he was dead. Harry had started crying in his sleep now Arabella was watching him. She didn't want to disturb him.

'What happened I don't understand. Why are you in Azkand? What is that?' Harry asked. Azkaban is a wizard prison. I was sent there because I wanted to avenge your parents' death. I found Peter in an alleyway. He started screaming that I betrayed Lily and James. And that is was my fault. It wasn't! I would never do that. Lily was like a sister and James was my brother. Closer than any related brother could be. Peter basted the street killing a ton of people around us. He then changed into a rat and scurried off. I was taken here with out a trial. All I could hear was Remus yelling at me for being a traitor, and should never have been called their friend. That's all there is to it now. I'm just here. Waiting to die. There's no way that I will be released... Harry interrupted him.

'That means you'll never come and rescue me. I'll never be able to live with anyone that loves me. I don't want to go back to my aunt and Uncle. I'm scarred of them.' Harry cried desperately.

Why... what are you afraid of? Sirius questioned.

'My... my uncle... he hits me... not just a smack... a punch or a kick... it hurts... All I get are Dudley's old things. There's nothing there that is something I can call mine.' Harry felt a tugging at the back of his mind.

What they hurt you... oh god Harry... I'm so so so sorry. I don't know what I can do. There's nothing I can do. I stuck here... Harry interrupted him again.

'Please you have to come... I know I'll be safe with you... You'll come and take me away and I'll never have to get hurt again by them. Just break out. There's a passageway. By the kitchens, by there where the drains out figure out a way to bend the bars they're really old. I know you can swim. Swim across the water and come to A Little Winning Surrey, number 14 private drive. I'll be waiting.' Harry abruptly woke up with a major head ace.

He glanced around realizing that he was still in the guest room at Mrs. Figgs house. It was bright out side. "Why good morning there Harry." Harry rolled over and looked up at Arabella smiling.

"Good morning." He got up and out of the bed only to jump back into it when he realized that he was only in his boxers. Arabella laughed. Harry's checks turned pink. "Um... where are my clothes?" Arabella got up retrieved the clothes from the bedside table next to the bed. She handed him his clothes to him and turned. Seconds later Harry was back in his clothes, which were now clean. "Do you ant some breaky?" Arabella laughed and nodded her head.

Down stairs in the kitchen Remus Lupin again in the dinning room. He was twitching slightly and jumped when Harry greeted him.

"Hello Moony." Remus twitched again.  
"Hello Harry are you feeling better?" Harry nodded his head. He walked over to the cupboard. He got out a pan and walked over to the fridge and pulled out 4 eggs. Arabella took the spoon away from Harry as he started stirring the eggs.

"Harry dear sit down I'll make the breaky." Harry nodded and sat down at the table but got up instantly and tried to wash the dishes but was again stopped and was told to sit down again.

When Harry was finally served he had tried 6 more times to make himself useful. And was again and again shot down. He stared at his plate for a while as Remus and Arabella. "Harry aren't you going to eat?" Remus asked worriedly. Harry took a small bite of his toast and left in to sit.

Arabella leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "Harry if you don't eat I'll tell your aunt and uncle." Harry shifted his gaze back to his plate. He picked up his for and started eating. Arabella had forgotten all of what Harry had said.

"Well that's more like it Harry." Remus smiled. Harry only nodded. He couldn't talk anymore. They'd tell his Uncle. Harry shook as he ate. He didn't know why but he did. He should be mad at Remus. He had left his friend rot in a prison. He didn't like that man anymore. He was scarred of him. There was something dark in him. Though it wasn't his fault and Harry knew that but couldn't help feeling that way. He ate quickly and sat there. Before Arabella could stop him he washed all the dishes and dried them. Remus was shocked he at six could do all that in a matter of ten minutes.

There was a knock at the door and Arabella answered it. She walked back into the kitchen with Uncle Vernon following her. "Harry your Uncle's here to pick you up. Harry stood up from the chair put the dishes away where he could reach and walked up the stairs to get... nothing really just to save a few minutes to himself.

"Harry... Your Uncle is in a hurry. Will you come down here?" Remus yelled up the stairs. He noticed Vernon, who didn't notice who he was. Harry walked down the stairs thanking Arabella for her hospitality and smiled at Remus saying that he was glad to see him again. He walked out to the car with Vernon behind him.

Harry got into the back seat quickly. Uncle Vernon got in the front seat and drove off down the street. Back to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Little did Harry know that at that moment, Sirius was escaping out of Azkaban prison and swimming across the water towards Little Whinging, Surrey. To Harry. One thought in his head. What Harry had said. 'The Dursleys had hurt him.'


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius ran as fast as he could. He couldn't believe that he was out of that hell hole of a prison. He had been running for what seemed like forever. He had no idea where he was. He hadn't thought to stop the 3 days since he had escaped from Azkaban.

Finally looking for somewhere he could rest somewhere he would be found, Sirius black laid down in a park he had just found. He hid under the slide for a good night rest. He would surely wake up if someone came the next morning.

Harry Potter nursed his wounds the frail boy hadn't done all his chores, for that his uncle had gotten mad causing Harry to have to spend the past 2 days in his cupboard. Maybe they would let him go to the park with them for Dudleys birthday party. Dudleys 6th birthday party.

Harry had never gotten a birthday party. He had asked once and he had been told that bad little boys who didn't do all their chores didn't get birthday parties, presents, or any recognition of their birthday. And that is what he god. No one ever notices his birthday ever.

The raven haired boy's head snapped up in fear as the lock on his cupboard was opened, and sighed in relief when his aunt Petunia screeched to get up and get out to the car. Which he happily did. At least it wasn't his uncle waking him up. That was never very nice experience.

Climbing into the back seat of their red Chevy. Buckling his seat belt he waited for his family who came out shortly after with Dudleys friend Piers. Getting shoved into the door by Piers Harry stared out of his window trying to ignore his family obsessing over Piers present to Dudley, a brand new Game Boy.

Harry asked a question that he would later regret. "Can I have Dudleys old game boy?" The car was silent for a moment before getting a chorus of 'no's.' Harry only nodded his head and thought of once again of what his life could have been with his godfather Sirius Black.

But then again he thought wasn't this normal? Wasn't all bad boys supposed to be punished? Sirius had, even though he was innocent?. 'Does that mean that I have to go to prison one day if I do something really bad?' Harry wondered as the Chevy pulled into the parking lot of the neighbor hood park

The morning went well for Harry, every one left him alone. That was until after lunch when Dudley wanted to pick on him. He had been sitting on the top of the monkey bars when his beefy cousin pilled him down making him hit his head rather hard. He had tried to keep his eyes open but they wouldn't obey and Harry fell into darkness... Not complete darkness that is. His darkness would never be dark with Sirius there.

'Sirius?' Harry called quietly. 'Are you here?'

'Harry?' Sirius asked.

Harry's mind laughed. 'Ya I'm here. I haven't talked to you in while. I was scarred that maybe you left and you would never come back.' Harry's mind barley whispered.

"What?' Sirius' mind yelled back making Harry twitch in his unconscious state. 'I would never leave you! I'm coming to get you alright?' There was no response from Harry. 'Harry Kido?'

'You are? When? How much time do I have where are you?'

To say Sirius was startled was putting it mildly. He hadn't really expected Harry to be so eager, even after what he knew his uncle had put him through. 'Well I don't know, when. Right now I'm sleeping under a slide in a nice park. I will be getting to you as soon as I can though.'

'Really a park? That's odd because I'm at a park too! Maybe you're here. I hope...' Harry got cut off as he suddenly sat up straight as a cold bucket of water spilled over him.

"Go play over there by yourself Potter! You're ruining Dudders birthday party, by your freakishness." The horse face woman screeched pointing to a tree across the park.

Harry got up slowly and staggered to where his aunt had pointed. Slumping to the ground the small boy rubbed his head. That had really hurt. Closing his eyes intending to go back to sleep to talk to Sirius he stopped himself... 'Sirius could be here! He could be saved if he could find him.' Getting back to his feet Harry looked for the nearest slide and went to look under it.

AN:I was thinking of leaving you here but I'm in a writing mood and you've all been so wonderful staying and wanting to read more of this fic so I thought I'd be nice!

A half in hour later Harry still didn't see any sign of Sirius. He walked to the farthest slide and looked under it. There under the slide was a dog. A black dog, skinny and sickly looking but a black dog that he could recognize any where. It was Sirius.

Petting the dog Harry smiled tears coming to his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Padfoot?" Sirius turned slowly to look at the little boy standing in front of him. Could this really be his Harry? His precious godson that he hadn't seen for nearly 6 years? It had to be him. From what Harry had told him this is what he looked like basically.

Padfoot couldn't see his eyes, for he was color blind as a dog. He crawled on his stomach not to scare the boy. Wagging his tail Padfoot licked Harry's hand. Harry giggled in return and hugged his godfather's Animagus form. Sirius whined happily as he felt Harry grab him around his neck. Finally after all that searching he had found him. Now he could take him away from the Durselys.

Sirius didn't have much time to dwell on it when some one grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tried to pet him. Sirius backed away from the person and looked at him. It was a whale of a child... 'This must be Dudley.' Sirius barked and growled at the boy for a moment before another person grabbed his tail and dragged him away from Dudley and Harry. Yelping in pain the enormous black dog looked up at his attacker. It was a large man with beady little eyes... who was this man? Harry tried to run forward to Sirius but got back handed by the porky man. 'Ah his uncle...' Sirius realized and barked trying to get to his hurt godson.

A hard kick landed on his side sending Padfoot sliding. He didn't have a chance to catch his breath as he got kicked again. "Stay away from my son." Vernon Dursley yelled kicking the wounded dog once again, before turning grabbing his sons arm lightly and Harry by the scruff of his shirt and dragged the two off.

Sirius opened his eyes tiredly. 'How long have I been out?' He wondered and tried to stretch but stopped when he realized that he could breath when he did. 'Harry! Where's Harry? ´ Sirius' mind screamed and looked around. The now deserted park was dark. Working up his strength Sirius made his way to his feet. Harry had to wait a few days. He had to get a wand and some money to save Harry.

At Private drive things were not going well for Harry. His uncle was furious that he had led a stray dog over to his Dudley. Never stopping to notice that the small boy was no longer in the land of the conscious. Huffing Vernon knocked Harry's body into the wall, then proceeded to drag him into his cupboard. He had put more locks on the little door. It would take anyone a few minutes to open every lock. Smiling nastily the big man threw his scrawny little nephew into the cupboard and locked each of the locks and left to go to sleep upstairs.

Sirius Black escapee from Azkaban Wizard Prison shifted into his human form and broke into Ollivanders Wand shop and quickly walked straight into a wand pointed at his heart. Looking up at the man, Olivander himself Sirius tried not to show how terribly scared he was.

"Black." The old man spit out the name as if it was a dirty word. "What are you doing here? Explain fast because I can call for the authorities very quickly." Sirius nodded his head.

"I know what you're thinking. I didn't betray Lilly and James. I would never do that. I need a wand I'll pay you back I swear. There's some one I met a little while ago and he really needs my help and I can't do that if can't get a wand and some money. You have to believe me. Put me under Veritaserum I swear to you that I'm not lying." Sirius pleaded all but going on his knees and begging for the older wizard to believe him.

Olivander nodded his head slowly. He believed the man. How could he, he was his son for go sakes. The boy had trouble telling lies to him. He had been Sirius' favorite uncle. Though they weren't related he had loved Sirius as a son but was known as an uncle.

"I believe you Siri. I knew you were innocent." Nickolase Olivander sighed and lowered his wand and pulled the young man into a hug. A hug that Sirius immensely needed. "Now tell me my son who is this boy that needs your help?"

Sirius flopped onto one of the chairs and put a sound proofing charm on the door and made who ever happen to look into the window, at 1 am, seem as if it always did. Dark and quiet.

"Well you see uncle the person is Harry Potter." Nick spun around and stared at Sirius. "Now before you jump to conclusions let me explain. The relatives that he's staying with aren't treating him very well. He's hurt, they hit him. I have to get him out of there. God knows what's happening to him right now. You have to believe me.

Nick looked at the young man in front of him. He looked like hell. His face was pale and thin, he didn't look the 27 years he should have looked. He should have looked fit and happy, not like he did. "Siri you don't have too keep saying that I believe you and I will back you up on most of your judgments you have to make. Try this." He handed Sirius a wand and it didn't work.

"I really appreciate this you know. You don't understand what it was like in there." Sirius cried trying another wand. "Don't you have my old one? You said that you would fix mine 6 years ago." Nick stopped and looked at young man lounging in the chair in front of him. This was the Sirius he remembered not the same man that walked into the shop a little earlier.

"Oh god Sirius I missed you so much." The old man once again hugged his every thing but blood son. Sirius tensed at his touch but returned the hug full heatedly. "Yes I do believe that I have your wand." Nick walked into the far back and pushed many, many wands out of the way before pulling out a long dark brown one 11", pliable excellent for transfiguration and charms. It was almost an exact replica to James Potter's wand. "Yes here it is." Nick sighed and walked back out into the open with a wand box.

Sirius looked up at the man before him. He had really aged in the 5 years that he hadn't seen him. Once his long dark brown hair like his own was now thin and a lighter brown. His face once full and round, now thin and weary.

"Thank you." Sirius murmured grasping his wand tightly. He had felt so alone with out his wand. He couldn't believe that he had lived with out it. "Can I try some spells?" Sirius asked not looking up from his wand.

Nick chuckled he sounded like the little boy that had walked in nearly 17years ago. "Now Sirius you were saying that you had to go and get some money. That isn't a very wise idea. You could easily be caught by one of the goblins. Why don't you just borrow from me?" Nick offered cleaning his desk a little.

"I couldn't do that..."

"Nonsense." Nick cut him off. "It's the least I can do. I didn't try hard enough to get you out of that place." Sirius remained silent.

Shaking his head, tears trying to force there way out of his eyes. "You... you tried to get me out?" He barley whispered. Nick nodded his head retreating to the back and getting out a large bag of muggle money, and a flask of something that Sirius couldn't recognize.

"Yes I did. But enough with that here. This enough to last you a while. Don't go buying jokes or anything. And this," He held up the flask. "Is a months worth of the Polyjuice potion. With my hairs in it. I also tampered with it so that one cup with last 24 hours but only you can take it off early. And it will restore itself for you. I will stay at home the next few days for you to get your things in order and get your self and Harry away from here. Now off you go. Send me an owl or fire me if you get a chance." Nick herded his little boy to the door.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me. I will pay you back soon." Sirius hugged his friend and mentor one last time before shifting back into his Animagus form and trotting out the door.

Back at the Dursley's residence Harry was let out of his cupboard. He stood in front of his uncle waiting for instructions. It was now early morning. "Boy your Aunt, Dudley and I will be going out all day. You had best be finish with this list of chores or so god help me your going to wish you had never been born." Vernon warned shoving Harry out of the way to get to the door.

Little Harry looked down at the list. It was huge: Weed the garden  
Do the dishes  
Clean Dudleys second bedroom  
Trim the hedges

Polish every one of Vernon's Shoes

Clean all the bathrooms  
Dust and wash the floor in the basement.

That would surely take all day. Harry looked at the list for a moment. 'Might as well get the easy stuff done.' Walking up stairs Harry started with Dudley's second bedroom. It wasn't that big but to a little boy it seemed huge.

The day flew by for Harry he did his chores really with out even thinking he was doing them. He was thinking about Sirius. That had to have been him in the park yesterday. It looked like him at least. It probably wasn't thinking about his rotten luck. It was probably a stray looking for a few table scrapes from him.

It was nearly 5:30 and he had just finished cutting the hedges. All he had to do was finish wedding the garden clean up and he was done and his uncle would leave him alone for the night.

Cleaning up as quickly as he could Harry tripped over his pants leg and launched the clippers he was holding into the Dursley's second car's window. Harry just stared at the window absolutely petrified about what his Uncle was going to do when he got home, and saw the window smashed in? Leaving the clippers there he hurried and to clean up the rest of what he had used that day.

An hour later Harry had a massive stomach ache. 'What's uncle Vernon going to do to me?' Harry paled as he heard his uncle's car pull into the drive. Pulling himself as far as he could in his little cupboard Harry held his breath. Maybe his relatives would just... forget about him.

No such luck for the young boy, he winced as he heard his Uncle yell out for him. Harry didn't move. You couldn't have bribed him with anything to make him move. The door slammed open. Harry started shaking his head pleading that some one would save him from his Uncle's wrath.

"Boy. If you're in this house get down here this instant!" Vernon yelled storming up to the cupboard under the stairs. He was about to pull the door open when he thought of something other than hitting the boy. He locked some of the locks on the door, he would scare the boy first. Then he would punish him.

Harry rocked back and forth as he heard the locks slide into place. Uncle Vernon wasn't a very patient man he would get bored of this type of torture for Harry. Sighing Harry waited it out for almost and hour and a half when the locks on the cupboard were unlocked. Harry stilled his movements and held his breath once again.

He had heard his Aunt and cousin go upstairs to bed. That only meant one thing for the frightened young boy. This was going to be very painful. Vernon's face appeared in the doorway. (BAN:Sorry travo your not going to like this...don't worry its not that bad!)

"Well boy. Would you like to explain what happened to the car window?" Vernon asked sweetly hauling the trembling boy out of his cupboard by his shirt. Harry nodded his head.

"I...I'm s...s...sorry...u...u... uncle... Veerrnnon." Harry stuttered. He was terrified he couldn't keep tears from running down his face. Last time Vernon and talked to him like that he had gone away with a broken arm. "I... I... d...didn't...mmmean to...I sw...swear."

Vernon smiled as he threw his nephew across his perfect living room. Harry sat up slowly shaking his head and looked up at his uncle in fear. Vernon kicked and hit Harry for a few minutes until Harry was saved by a knock on the door. Vernon left Harry lying in the living room. He had no intention whoever it was to let them in.

(ANI'm so excited what's going to happen! I can't leave you at a cliffy cause I'm so caught up!)

Sirius black looked up at the house he had stopped in front of. This was it. He had taken a little sip from his flask, only changing his appearance a little. He doubted these muggles would remember what he looked like. It was just enough that they would not be able to track him down.

Working up his nerve he knocked on the door. The house looked normal enough. Sirius didn't have to wait very long to have the door yanked open. "Hello Mr. Dursley. I was wondering if I could have a tour of your house. I know it's late but I absolutely love your house. I really would like to buy it. I am offering half a million pounds for it." Vernon didn't have a chance to object. Sirius just barged in looking around.

"Mr. Dursley I have from good authority that you are a very hard worker. I like that in a man. I'm starting my own business. It would be very worth your while. May I?" Sirius asked looking at the stairs. Again not waiting for an answer Sirius walked up the stairs peeking into each room, no sign of Harry.

Sirius felt his acting skills kick in as he talked quickly while looking around the house. Where was Harry? He wasn't up stairs and he didn't sense him under the stairs. Maybe he's in the kitchen.

"Mr. Dursley I can't say how absolutely wonderful this house was. I can't believe how perfect everything is with, two young boys living here? Both your sons?" Sirius watched Vernon closely to see what his reaction was about Harry being called his son. 'Yah right!'

"No. I'm sorry, Dudley is my son, Harry is my nephew." Vernon explained. "Sorry I didn't catch your name."

Holding out his hand Sirius walked into the living room before Vernon could stop him. He saw Harry huddled in the corner looking petrified. Vernon made a killing motion with his hands as Sirius turned around. "James Black. Padfoot if you will." Harry looked up at the name. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it, his head was spinning.

"Yes well back to the topic at hand I would love for you to work at my company. I don't have a name yet, but deals with abused children. I found out from you're your superiors that you are quiet a peoples person. There are many children that will be coming through there and they would all love to see you, I have a case right now actually that you might be able to help me with." Sirius went on watching in delight as Dursley paled in front of him and led him into the kitchen.

"Sure I would love to help you. I might not be able to, my job at Grunnings is going quiet well..." The beefy man began.

"Oh not to worry I will triple what they are paying you and add in longer vacations and much better benefits." Vernon nodded his head. "Well here's this case. This boy, he's around 15 now, and his relatives abuse him. He said that it has been going on a long time. He has a godfather who wants to take him away. He's scared to tell his Aunt, who does most of the beatings, about this godfather. Only because the god father is an escaped convict who was said to have murdered 13 people." Vernon nodded looking very serious. (No pun intended)

"Yes well I'm here to ask you what the aunt or uncle should do when the god father comes to collect the boy, and finds him beaten and hiding in a corner of there living room, terrified of what is going to happen." Sirius smiled evilly as he got up and pulled out his wand.

"I am that god father. The name is Sirius Black, and I'm here to collect revenge for my dog son Harry Potter."


	5. Chapter 5

"I am that god father. The name is Sirius Black, and I'm here to collect revenge for my dog son Harry Potter."

Sirius Black was livid. He had just seen his Harry huddled in a corner terrified. He would never forget the look that Harry had on his face when he saw Vernon walk in after him. Harry's once bright green eyes now pale and dim. He could not get over how scared the little boy looked.

"You... You what are you talking about?" Sirius shook his head at the pathetic man.

"If all muggles are as stupid and as thick headed as you are, no wonder Voldi wanted to kill all of you." Sirius explained. "Think hard Mr. Dursley. Think of what I explained. Does that have anything to do with the boy in the next room?"

Vernon Dursley paled slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The young escapee waved his wand and multiple things around the immaculate kitchen shattered and broke. Vernon was about to lunge at the man in front of him but stopped when the wand was pointed at him. "Make one move and I will curse you."

Going on Sirius put his muddy feet onto the kitchen table. "Every lie you say things will break. Keep that in mind." Sirius watched the living room out of the corner of his eye. Nothing had changed or so he thought. Spinning his wand around his fingers Sirius smiled at the beefy man standing in front of him. "Who is the boy in the next room?"

"There is no boy in the next room." Vernon said smoothly. Many things broke around the house, not as much as Sirius would have thought. 'Was some of what he had said true?' Jumping out of his chair, he raced into the other room looking madly around. Where was Harry?

Spinning around Sirius got a hard punch in the jaw. "What the hell!" Sirius yelled clutching his jaw for a moment before attacking the man. Sending a few choice curses at Vernon Sirius glanced at the living room again before dragging the shaking man back into the kitchen.

Waving his wand, again every piece of glass, besides windows and spectacles, shattered. "I'm warning you, I'm not a very patient man when if comes to people I don't like. You are going to regret something if you don't tell me what I want to here you pig." Sirius threw another curse at the man. It had to be the first time Sirius could ever remember giving some one a jelly-leg curse at some one and not enjoying it.

Getting up and bending over the man now panting on the floor Sirius sneered at him. "How long have you been mistreating Harry James Potter?"

Vernon thought hard about his answer before spitting in Sirius' face. "That was DISGUSTING!" Sirius yelled running to the sink and rinsing his face off. "That was really nasty. Now answer the question, and this time with out spitting if you please." Sirius whipped his face on his shirt.

"I have never mistreated a boy living under my roof." Vernon did not like the reaction. Sirius quickly cursed the fat man to follow him as he went through the house breaking things. Sirius took great joy in going into the master bedroom and taking all of Petunia Dursley's expensive jewelry. Then proceeded to go into the whale's room and thoroughly trashing that room. After he was done, nothing was salvageable.

Harry watched as a man that looked like Padfoot walked into the room and barely gave him a glance. Then his uncle came in giving him the kill signal. Shivering Harry stayed put until he was sure that the man would not come back in. Working up his strength, he hobbled to his cupboard and closed the door quietly.

Pulling himself into a ball, Harry waited. This probably would not last long. When Uncle Vernon was interrupted doing something he was even angrier than he was originally. Rocking back and forth Harry listened to everything that was going on outside his little cupboard.

Jumping as a glass cup in his cupboard shattered, and the light bulb, Harry held his breath. Maybe the guest and his Uncle did not hear it. More things shattered in the next few minutes. Was he causing this? Was his freakishness causing things to break? His uncle was going to be so mad.

'How could I cause this? I havn't moved.' Harry thought to himself. 'It's like magic.' Harry hit his head. 'No. No nononononononono. NO! There is no such thing as magic. Bad Harry. Bad, bad Harry. Never think that. No such thing as magic.' Harry repeated that again and again until he couldn't even say the word magic without shuddering. Maybe because he was being good and he wasn't saying the 'M' word any more his uncle would be happy and not hit him again.

Clutching his ears as what he thought a tornado was going thorough the house he closed his eyes. 'No you did not do it. You are a good boy. You didn't do it.' The noise stopped in front of his cupboard. 'You're a bad boy you did it and Uncle Vernon knows it. Bad Harry, bad boy.´ Harry braced himself as he heard all of his locks pop open.

Holding his breath the door opened and a face came into view. Not the person he thought it would be. It was the guest, except not. He didn't look like the man that came in, only in a little way. His eyes were bright blue and he had a big smile on his face. His cheeks were hollow and his skin was waxy over his bones. 'Is this Sirius?'

Sirius whirled on Dursley before going all the way down the stairs. "Remember this Dursley you shall never forget me. When you turn the corner one day, I'll be there. Watch yourself and your family. Keep you, your bastard whale of a son and that bitch of a horse you call a wife away from Harry and myself. If I find out that you ever hurt another child or any one that I might know so god help me you're going to wish Harry is old enough to hold me back because I will kill you don't ever doubt that." Sirius whispered dangerously.

Taking a few deep breaths while walking down the rest of the stairs he squatted in front of the little door Sirius took off each of the locks mentally cursing Dursley as he threw each one into the hall.

Taking the last of the 12 locks on the door, he opened it. "Harry? Pronglet?" Sirius called out trying to click on the light, nothing happened. 'Must have shattered it.' "Oculas Reparo." Sirius said and smiled as the pieces righted themselves, then pulled the string again, and got some light. Looking around the little space, he gasped at the sight that met him. (Sorry thetrav I know you're not going to like this!)

He didn't think that Harry would look so bad. His left eye was swollen shut, his lower lip split, his nose bleeding, and a million of other things. Sirius took another beep breath. "Harry. Kido it is me, Padfoot. I'm here to take you away. Remember? I said that you could come and live with me. You told me how to get out. I came to get you." Sirius held his breath waiting for Harry's reaction he did not get one.

"Come on Padfoot's here. We're going to go away and eat ice cream and cake for breakfast." Sirius reached out slowly to the shaking boy. "Come on Pronglet." Harry recoiled from the light touch. "Come on Harry." Sirius grabbed hold of the skinny arm. "That's it just a little farther. Come on Harry. You can do it just a little farther." Sirius whispered pulling on his arm. Pulling Harry out of the little space, he called his bedroom.

"No please. I'll be good." Harry murmured shaking his head. Sirius froze. 'What the hell did they do to you Harry?' Looking back at the man hovering behind him he growled.

"No one is going to hurt you Harry." Sirius soothed.

"Bad Harry. Harry was bad. Harry broke glass, he broke so many things." Sirius looked at Vernon who was sweating and trying to leave before he could face Sirius' wrath.

Holding Harry arms length away Sirius shook his own head. "No. No Harry's a good boy. He's a very good boy. He's a wonderful boy." Sirius whispered pulling the boy into a fierce hug. Harry tensed but eased into the hug.

Hoisting the little boy into his arms, Sirius walked towards the door. "Don't forget what I told you Dursley." Flicking his wand at the man and let him drop to the floor. "Come on Harry lets go home." Opening the door a beefy hand slammed the door shut, and then plucked Harry from Sirius' loose hold.

Vernon threw the quivering child to the side, as if he was a bag of garbage. Not wasting a moment, he slammed his fist into Sirius' jaw then his gut. Sirius grasped his mid-section in pain. Then jumped up and blasted the beefy man away from him into the opposite wall.

"Never touch either of us again." Sirius seethed walking over to Harry. "Come on kido." Picking up the boy again Harry tensed. "It's okay." Sirius kissed the top of his head. "Let's go home." Spelling the things he was taking with him Sirius left the godforsaken house and walked a ways down the street before apperating back to his own uncle's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius Black laid his light godson onto the couch in his Uncle's house. To be expected Sirius found the house as it was when he was last there. It was exactly the same. The fire was roaring with red and yellow flames, the couch looked as if it hadn't even been moved. There was a few new chairs here and there but that was it.

"Nick?" Sirius called through the little house. Nick came hurriedly into the living room of his house.

"Sirius? I didn't expect you back. I thought you'd be leaving Britain... not coming back," Nick stopped talking when he spotted who was lying on his couch. "Is that Harry?" He asked quietly walking over to them.

Sirius nodded his head brushing a few locks of hair away form Harry's face. "Yah. This is him." Sirius let his mind wander to how happy he was to have his godson back. Harry's sleeping form pushed away from Sirius' light touch, bringing Sirius back to reality. "I... he needs your help. You know some healing spells don't you?" The older man nodded his head.

"Why does he need healing." To answer the question Sirius slipped Harry's shirt off exposing his chest. Nick gasped. What had they done to such a lovely child? "Yes, yes of course I'll heal him right away." Nick left the room to get a potion leaving Sirius alone with him godson.

"It's going to be okay now Harry. Everything is going to be fine you'll see." The young Animagi picked up the little boys' hand. Looking over the bruises on his lithe form. "I'm so sorry Harry. I should have been there for you. I'm so so sorry." Sirius whispered kissing Harry's forehead.

Nick chose then to reaper with four or five different potions. "I can't heal all of these by magic. He is far too young to be able to do that. These are different salves that I have accumulated over the years." He handed three of them to Sirius then un-screwed the last one and put it on his hand and touched Sirius face with it.

Sirius jumped back wiping off his cheek. "Sorry." Sirius murmured sitting back down and letting the old man apply the salve on his face where the beefy man of an uncle hit him. "Thanks." Sirius murmured when Nick was done.

"Sirius-"

"So I put this over Harry's injuries?" Sirius cut him off, Nick nodded his head letting the boys topic change slide. Sirius not wanting to wait until morning applied the salve to Harry's stomach. He did not want to chance waking the boy up, so he left the rest of the little boy's body alone. He would deal with that when the boy was awake.

"Sirius before you interrupt me why don't you go take a shower. You smell really bad." Nick laughed as Sirius blushed. Pushing Sirius toward the bathroom he handed him a towel then retreated back into the living room to watch Harry sleep.

Sirius immerged from the bathroom almost an hour later. He hadn't had a proper bath in nearly 6 years. Walking into the living room to check on Harry, Sirius was shocked to see Nick asleep by the fire and the couch empty.

"Harry? Nick wake up." Sirius called. Nick woke with a jerk. "Harry's missing." Sirius explained making sure the towel around his waste was secure. "Harry. Kido, come out her please." Sirius looked under and around the couch. There was no sign of the little boy.

After a few agonizing moments Nick spotted the little boy huddled in a dark corner next to a large dresser that blocked him from most views. "Over there Sirius." Nick pointed to the corner. Sirius transformed and padded over. Crouching down in front of Harry, Padfoot belly crawled up to the little boy who was staring at him.

Padfoot licked the little boy's hand, earning a little laugh. "Padfoot?" Harry whispered petting the dog behind its ears. The big black dog barked approvingly. Harry giggled again. Sirius licked his hand once more before transforming in front of the little boy.

Harry shrunk back in fear of the man kneeling in front of him. Where did the dog go? "Pronglet, it's me. It's Padfoot." Sirius whispered reaching out the frightened youth. "Come to Sirius." He crooned.

Harry pulled away from him. "I'll be good... please don't touch me." Harry whispered in fright. Sirius pulled his hand away from him as if burned.

"I understand Harry. Take your time." Sirius murmured. He knew how it felt. "Do you want something to eat? Do you want to go back to sleep. Padfoot's waiting..." Sirius said quietly sitting in front of the boy.

"Padfoot? He's sleeping?" Harry questioned alert. Sirius nodded his head. "I'll go to sleep." The little boy got to his feet quickly and ran to the couch and lay down. 'I really want to talk to Sirius.' The little boy thought as some one tucked him in.

Sirius laid down next to the couch settling in. If he wanted Harry's trust he needed to talk to the boy some where he knew he couldn't be hurt.

'Padfoot? Are you here?' Harry called into the blackness. The man had lied Padfoot wasn't there.

A tap on his shoulder sent him spinning around to face a younger version of Sirius. 'Hey there Kido. How's if going?' Harry's dream self hugged the man in front of him. Since the first time they had talked in their dreams the space around them would get it's own characteristics. Harry shaped the plain to be some where he could feel safe, it was a mirror image of Sirius' mind an open field with wildflowers and trees here and there.

'Sirius you're here!' Harry cried happily as he was set down. 'I was so scarred. So many things happened.'

Even though Sirius knew what Harry was talking about the little boy had to let it out. 'What happened today?' Sirius sat down on the ground pulling Harry onto his lap.

'I didn't mean to do it but I broke Uncle Vernon's second cars back window.' Harry shivered at the memory. He then looked up at Padfoot who was chuckling.

'Well then there's no problem.' Sirius explained. 'Since it was his second car there was no need for it and you gave him something to do. All's well that ends well Harry.' Sirius said putting Harry in a lighter mood.

'I don't think so Padfoot.' Harry murmured shivering as a large rain cloud appeared over them. Both there moods affected the space around them. The rain cloud showed Harry's insecurity or scardness. (sorry I couldn't think up another word.)

'It's okay Harry nothings going to happen to you. I'm here now and I'm not leaving.' Sirius soothed, the rain cloud lightened then disappeared entirely.

'You promise Padfoot?' The green-eyed boy asked looking up at the man. Sirius nodded his head.

'Would I ever lie to you Pronglet?' Sirius asked getting up and swinging Harry in the air. Shaking his head Harry laughed as he was tossed into the air and then caught again. 'Do you want to know something Harry?' Sirius asked as he swung Harry around. 'I'm gonna be there even when you are awake.'

A rainbow formed behind them, with a small rain cloud forming near it. Before Sirius had a chance to reassure the boy Harry woke up. Sirius taking the point also woke up. It was a bit harder but to help Harry he would do anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke with a start only to stare at the man laying in front of him. He silently watched as the man slept on the floor next to him. He looked like Padfoot, but didn't in a sort of way. 'It is him. Who else would take me away from the Durselys?' Harry didn't know what to think. 'Uncle Vernon always said that no one would ever come for me. Was he saying the truth?' Harry didn't want to believe that. He had always hoped that a long lost relative would sweep him away and that he could live with them.

'Saying that this man was Padfoot...' Harry thought taking a different approach in his thoughts trying to find something solid to stick to, anything to make things fit into place in his mind. 'Won't he eventually see what I really am? What I will always be? A freak? How long will it take him to get tired of me and send me back to the Dursley's? Back to my cupboard?' Harry's shivered at the thought of his cupboard He didn't like his cupboard. It was so small. He didn't like small spaces they scarred him.

Jumping back as the man next to him groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes Harry held his breath. Had he just woken the man up? Was he going to be punished? 'Uncle Vernon always punished me when I woke him up doing something.' Harry thought as he watched in mounting fear as the man fully sat up.

Looking around groggily for a moment Sirius finally found what he was looking for, Harry. "Hey." Sirius said quietly he didn't want to scare him, Harry shut his eyes not wanting to see the blows that were about to come... "Pronglet it's me Padfoot." Harry opened his eyes a little to peek at the man staring at him. "Come on Kido I know your awake I saw you open your eyes." Sirius said tickling the boy's feet.

Harry sat up quickly and drew his feet to his chest making his feet untouchable. "Hey their Har." Sirius reached out again to ruffle to boy's hair. Harry flinched violently, trying to become one with the couch. "Sorry."

Harry looked up quickly not believing that some one was saying sorry to him. "What?" Harry asked before clamping his mouth shut.

"So you do talk. It's me Padfoot. From you dreams I'm here now. I came and got you, and now you're on the couch of my Uncles couch." At the word 'Uncle' Harry flinched again. Sirius got up and sat down on the other end of the couch to give Harry some room to relax in. "You hungry?"

Harry thought for a moment, 'Uncle Vernon always said that I couldn't have any food when I was hungry.' Nagged a little voice inside his head trying to caution him. Ignoring it Harry gave a very slight affirmative nod of his head.

"I'm going to pick you up alright?" Harry nodded bracing himself for something painful to happen. When Vernon Dursley used to pick Harry up it was usually by his hair or an arm. Not by two strong arms grabbing him by his under arms and letting him rest against the holders chest. This confused Harry greatly that Sirius was treating him as if he were made of glass and would break any second. Entering the kitchen Sirius flipped on the light and sat Harry down on the table. Harry was about to get off when Sirius turned to face him with some ice cream cones from the fridge. Even thought Nick was a wizard muggle devices did have their uses.

"Which do you want Har? We have vanilla and caramel or we have vanilla and chocolate." Sirius looked down at the boy who was looking at his feet. "Harry?" The little boy looked up at his name. "Don't you want one?"

Harry only looked at the man. 'What is he playing at? Uncle Vernon offered something then took it away. Well better not make him angry.' "I'm not allowed to have ice cream... there not for bad boys." Harry said quietly.

"Damn muggles..." Sirius muttered under his breath. In a normal voice Sirius shook his head. "Form this moment on Harry James Potter you are a good boy and you get all the ice cream you can have." Harry looked at the ice cream cone held out to him. Was this for real did he get an ice cream cone? Not wanting Padfoot to change his mind Harry took the ice cream cone and ate it happily.

Sirius was relieved when Harry took the cone from him. "Well your mother would probably have killed me if this was the only thing I gave you. What do you want to eat?" Harry didn't answer, he just looked at the floor. "Well let's see I'm not that great of a cook so we could make, PB&J sandwiches." Harry nodded his head, something easy to clean up. Sirius got out the peanut butter, the bread and the knives out. He took one of the knives in his hands and started to spread peanut butter on two of the four pieces of bread. Finishing that Sirius spun around waving the knife in front of him.

Harry jumped of the table quickly as Sirius pointed the knife at him. He backed slowly away from him. He had only just get here and he was already going to be punished for something. His back touched the wall, he was stuck. There was no where to run to, the only door was behind Sirius who was walking towards him with out the knife.

Sirius saw his mistake and quickly put the knife down, berating himself for not being careful about his actions. "I'm sorry-" Harry hurriedly started to apologize for something he didn't do.

"Har... it's okay Harry, you did nothing wrong." Sirius said walking towards that little boy. "You can have whatever want to eat..." He soothed.

Harry fidgeted in front of his godfather. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Sirius raked a hand threw his hair. "It's okay Pronglet. Come on want to go back to the table?" Harry looked at him for a moment and raised his arms to be picked up. Sirius laughed and bent down slowly picking up his beloved godson. "Okay then." Sirius sat Harry down on the table again and went back to the fridge. Deciding that maybe Ben & Jerry's ice cream would be better. "Do you want some Phish Food? It's really good." Harry nodded his head. If some food was offered to him than he wasn't going to let it get away.

"It's not real Phish Food its just Rocky Road with Chocolate Fish swim through it. That's all." Sirius handed Harry the pint of Ice cream and a spoon. "When you're done with that we can have a sandwich okay?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded quickly. He then proceeded to launch himself into very good ice cream.

Sirius smiled as he watched his godson eat the ice cream. He seemed to like it. Turning back to the counter he picked up the knife again making sure that Harry wasn't looking his way he cut the bread and buttered it, added the peanut butter, and the jelly.

Sirius looked down as a little hand tugged on his robes. "Um... Sir... Could I um... Have some water please?" Harry asked cautiously. Sirius didn't even blink an eye and handed the little boy a cup of water. A few moments later, while he was cutting the crusts off the bread he looked down, as there was another little tug on his robes. "I'm sorry Sir. But... I can't finish all of this. I'll get a tummy ache. Dudley always does. I don't want a tummy ache. They hurt lots." He said quietly holding up the quarter eaten container.

"That's okay Har. You can eat however much you want. And it's perfect timing I just finished the sandwiches." Sirius picked up the two plates and sat down at the kitchen table with Harry. "Okay then... These are peanut and Hawaiian Strawberry... or something like that... it's good trust me." Sirius said glancing over at the sink where the bottle was.

A half an hour passed in relative silence... unless you counted laughter as noise. Harry and Sirius bot had a problem keeping the Jelly in the sandwiches. At the end Sirius didn't finish his sandwich instead he ended up with a very messy table, with bread eyes, a peanut butter smile, and a jelly nose with bits of ice cream dripping out of it.

Laughing Sirius left the mess and picked up Harry again, who was getting used to it and laid his head in the crook of Sirius' neck. "That's what I thought. You need to get back to sleep." Sirius chuckled. "Harry? Still awake?" He felt Harry nod tiredly.

Sirius eased Harry into a sitting position. "Okay then." The black haired man slowly took Harry's shirt off. "Tell me if anything hurts okay?" Sirius folded the shirt and put it next to Harry, only then did he notice that he had taken off his shirt.

Harry woke up instantly and pulled back his shirt, he didn't want it taken off. He shoved it over his head getting it, on inside out and backwards. "No..." Harry pleaded as Sirius reached out his hand to take the shirt off again.

"Harry you need to take that shirt of so I can put healing stuff on your tummy." Sirius said slightly more sternly than he wanted to. Harry on the other hand sensed it as an order and didn't want to make Sirius mad so he hurriedly took the shirt off and sat quietly in front of the older man, wringing his hands in his lap. Sirius smiled at the little boy in front of him. "Okay then...this," Sirius held up the salve, "Is going to make all of these," He pointed to the bruising and cuts on Harry's chest, "All better. Tell me if it hurts okay?" Harry nodded his head.

He didn't like this at all. This was sure to hurt. Uncle Vernon once said that rubbing salt on cuts wouldn't hurt, but it did. Harry's breathing came out in short spurts, as Sirius' hand grew nearer with the salve on it. Harry closed his eyes tightly as he wanted for the pain... it never came. All there was, was sweet coolness He opened his eyes and looked down at his chest, where Sirius was rubbing the salve. Usually it hurt just to touch his chest but Sirius' touch was cool and very gentle. Harry then looked up at Sirius' face; his eyebrows were knitted together in concentration, not wanting to cause Harry any harm.

"There all better." Sirius said pulling his hand away and closing the jar tightly. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Sirius asked, Harry shook his head timidly.

He reached up and touched the bruise on Sirius' cheek from Vernon. Sirius jerked back at the touch. Harry took his band back quickly as if burned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Harry murmured shoving his hands into his pockets but his eyes were trained on Sirius' jaw.

Sirius thought for a moment and handed Harry the jar. Harry happily stuck in between his feet and twisted the lid off. He stuck his fingers in the stuff and gently put it on Sirius' jaw carefully watching to see if he was hurting him. Pulling his hand away Harry kissed the now fading bruise and smiled. "There all better. No more pain." He said remembering that was what mothers did to make their child all better. Even though Sirius' wasn't a child, he wanted to help him.

Nick watched quietly from the doorway to the living room as the scene took place. Sirius in just a few hours had gone a great way with the traumatized boy. The smile grew however when Sirius said something, that made Harry cautiously lean forward and hug him. Nick not wanted to intrude on the rest of this special moment for Sirius, left silently into his room.

Sirius smiled as Harry hugged him. All he had said was thank you, and Harry just hugged him, which he returned of course. "I love you Har. Don't ever forget that okay. No matter what." Sirius said stroking the little boys back soothingly. 'I love you so much Harry, I'm sorry it took me so long to find you.' Sirius thought to himself.

Harry jumped as he heard the voice inside his head. 'That's odd.' He thought looking at Sirius who looked bewildered.

'Harry? Can you hear me?' Sirius asked in his head. Harry nodded his head.

'Siri?' Harry asked cautiously back. Sirius nodded and smiled.

'Well this is cool isn't it?' Sirius thought back laughing out loud. "Okay enough of that. You need to get to sleep." Sirius laid Harry down on the couch and tucked the covers under his chin. "Sleep tight Harry, don't let the Grindylow's bite." Sirius kissed Harry's forehead and practically fell to the floor in exzautian (can't spell... its supposed to sound like this ex- zaw-s- tion... u know the thing when your really tierd! I'm really sorry but I can't spell worth a damn sorry!) Falling asleep instantly.

Harry on the other hand was deep in thought. This really was Sirius. Why could he talk to him so easily in his dreams but not when he was face to face with him? He didn't understand why he was so scared of him. He peeked over the side of the couch. He had an idea, maybe this would sort of tell Sirius that he cared about him.

Getting silently off the couch and concentrated on the image of Sirius lying in the couch. Seconds passed and Sirius slowly floated up and onto the couch. Harry smiled tiredly as his job finished. He looked at his godfather, his savior. He picked up Sirius' arm and lay next to his godfather's chest.

Sirius' eyes drifted open and smiled as he felt Harry snuggle in beside him; he was shocked how soft the floor got. 'Nick must have come in.' He thought to himself. He felt as if he could win a race from how happy he was. Neither himself nor Harry noticed the blood that was seeping from Harry's back and chest, from the intensity from his wand less magic. Sirius only pulled his Harry closer to him.

Sirius woke to the sound of cooking. He glanced at the clock and whined, it was only six thirty in the morning. Sitting up he felt sticky, he looked down at himself and jumped his arm was covered in bloody, yet he wasn't hurt. He jumped to his feet and raced for the kitchen. "Harry!" He yelled, it must have to be Harry's. The little boy spun around to look at him; he was finishing putting plates and dishes onto the table, eggs, bacon, and bread was cooking on the stove and counter. This confused Sirius' to no end there was no stove, yet the eggs were on the counter cooking, as if on a stove.

Realizations hit Sirius' like a ton of bricks as he watched as Harry faltered in walking across to the Fridge. "Harry stop what you're doing!" He yelled, Harry dropped the milk glass he was holding the glass shattered over his feet, in bedding glass into his feet and ankles.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to drop it." Harry hurriedly explained he looked down at his feet and grimaced, that was a nasty mess. He braced himself for Sirius' next words. Uncle Vernon usually had him walk barefooted across the glass to get something that he needed that moment, and then would hit him. He saw out of the corner of his eyes Sirius rushing towards him.

Panicked Harry ran for it, he didn't want to get hurt. He took a chancy dodge out of Sirius' way and ran into the short hallway. There was a door at the end of the hall, he ran for that rooms, threw the door open and looked immediately for some place to hide out of the way of anybody. The wardrobe provided a perfect place. He crouched into the corner of it. He held his breath, Sirius' would find him quickly, Uncle Vernon always did when he let him run for it. It was always a game that Vernon would like to play, seek and hurt.

A gray mouse squeaked in surprise as Harry put his hand down. Harry picked up the fat gray rat and thought of him as a little stuffed animal, and before you could say Marauders it was a little stuffed rat. The door was thrown open and Harry held his breath again.

Sirius walked into the room. Harry was nowhere in sight. Sirius looked under the bed and in the bathroom. "Harry? Pronglet come out here please." Sirius called quietly. No one immerged. Sirius stepped over to the wardrobe, he hadn't looked there yet.

The young black haired man pulled open the door and the light from the room illuminated the dark space where Harry was huddled clutching something to his chest. He looked up at Sirius tears starting to fall.

"I'm sorry, I'll do more chores..." Harry tried, Sirius bent down to be eye level with his godson. "I'll do better I promise it won't happen again. Please don't hit me..." Sirius felt his anger grow with Harry's please

"Harry... Harry it's okay don't worry about it." Sirius soothed. Harry would have none of it though.

"Please I'm so sorry, please don't-" Harry hiccuped as Sirius reached down and picked him up. Harry tensed but slowly released it putting his arms around Sirius' neck.

'It's okay Harry.' Sirius soothed in his head. Harry cried harder. 'No one's going to hurt you. Calm down all right?'

Harry couldn't help but clutch to his godfather tighter. 'Siri...I was so scared... you... you were going to hurt me like Uncle Vernon did.' Harry cried desperately into the Sirius' head.

'No Harry I will never hurt you like your uncle did. I promise all right?" Harry didn't give a response. Sirius walked back into the kitchen and set Harry on the table again, then cleaned up the mess showing Harry that he didn't mind.

Turning back to the tabletop 'stove' Sirius grimaced. All the food was ruined to extremely blackness. (Sounds like molly cooking pop corn ask later Cho) "What do you want for breakfast?" Harry looked hurt that Sirius' didn't want the food that he cooked.

Harry got up and quietly pulled a napkin out and put some food on it. He sat back down at the table and started munching on the very burnt food. Sirius stared questionably at the little boy, who looked happy eating blackened food. "Harry... what are you doing?" Harry looked up at him innocently, then started to panic.

"I'm sorry... I'll make more for you right now... I'm sorry." Harry said hurriedly getting up and throwing the food that was already made out. Sirius stopped him there.

"Harry... Harry... slow down there. Let me explain." Harry looked up at Sirius fearfully. Sirius concentrated on that look for a moment then thought of a good solution. 'Pronglet. What I meant was why were you eating food that wasn't any good. You can't have liked that over something tasty could you?' Sirius asked through his head. Harry stared at the floor.

'My...Uncle Vernon said that I could always have the scraps... And I knew that you'd want something better, but I was so hungry I just ate first. I'm sorry.' Harry explained quietly back.

Sirius sat down on the floor pulling Harry down with him. 'Harry from now on you can have the best food in this house all right? No more let overs, no more burnt food. It its not good then don't eat it. If you don't like it don't eat it. Alright?' Harry nodded not believing his head. 'Now then. If there was any food in the world that you would want to eat what would it be?'

That was a hard question. There were so many things that Harry had never had. The little voice drilled into his head by his uncle made him think reason. Don't be a nucience (again it's supposed to be like –new- sense-). 'The ice cream from last night?' Harry said shyly. Sirius laughed out loud.

"Ice cream for breakfast it is." Sirius made Harry a cone and made himself one. Harry started eating his.

"SIRIUS JAMERSON BLACK!" Nick yelled at the doorway, Sirius jumped slightly and turned to look at the old man in front of him. "You had better not be feeding that boy ice cream for breakfast." Harry jumped dropping his ice cream at the mans sudden appearance, the flinched violently and whimpered at being referred to as 'boy.' They must be talking about him, and the man in the doorway didn't seem too happy about him.

Nick's expression softened at the sound of Harry's whimper. "Don't worry Harry. I'm not mad at you." Nick glared at Sirius. "I'm mad at him." He jerked his hand at Sirius.

Harry was on full alert. "Please don't hurt him... he had a bruise already. Please don't hurt him, you can hit me but don't hurt Padfoot." Harry cried standing in front of Sirius.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius stared in shock at the little boy shaking in fear and anger in front of him. Did Harry like him that much to want to protect him? "Harry...Nick was only joking. He won't hurt you or me. This is his house." Sirius soothed crouching near the little boy.

Tear filled green eyes looked up at Sirius he felt his heart clench. 'I don't want anyone to hurt you.' Harry said mentally, and stepped back away from Sirius as he leaned foreword towards Harry, trying to pick him up before he stepped onto the glass that had shattered every where from his ice cream dish. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to drop something again...your mad at me..." Harry said quietly taking another step back into the glass. Sirius winced as Harry did. The little green eyed boy glanced back and forth between the two men, watching for any sudden movements, ready to run if he needed to. Even if it prolonged the punishment that, he would cause.

'Harry calm down. It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just gonna pick you up so you don't get any more glass on your feet all right?' Sirius asked. Harry slowly nodded his head walking at step forward, again both he and Sirius winced, though Harry didn't seem to mind as much as Sirius did.

Picking Harry up Sirius wondered; 'What had that sick bastard do to his poor god son?' Looking at Nick, he gestured to the mess, and the older man nodded his head.

Harry gripped Sirius' neck tightly. He liked this man a lot, he was the first person Harry could ever remember who had shown him kindness. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make that man mad." Harry murmured quietly as Sirius sat him down onto the couch.

Crouching in front of the boy, he took his little hands into his own. "Pronglet look at me. I'm not mad at you. It's okay, if you break something. I won't get mad. I can fic it easily. Don't' worry your not going to get into trouble or be punished. Don't worry Pronglet." Sirius said smiling warmly at his godson.

"Sirius!" Nick screamed from the kitchen. Harry jumped and ran for cover under a low table silently. "Sirius I have to go to the Ministry. I don't know when I'll be back. Watch the store with the polyjuice potion." Nick said hurriedly grasping something tight in his pocket. He quickly left the house.

"So Harry-" Sirius started turning to where Harry was supposed to be sitting. "Harry!" Sirius yelled panicked, where had the little boy gone?

Harry whimpered as Sirius yelled for him. He could make out what was in the mans voice, it was so foreign... it sounded worried. Sirius' face popped into view seconds latter.

"There you are. I have to heal you..." Sirius glanced at Harry's right foot, it was healed. Completely and utterly healed, not even a scratch remained. "Just come on Kido we can go get some Ice Cream now." Sirius held out his hand to the little boy, who grasped it weakly.

Stepping into the kitchen he grabbed the ice cream and retreated back into the living room with Harry in tow. "So Harry. What would you like to do today?" Sirius asked watching the boy devoured the ice cream quickly.

'Um... I don't know. I'm kinda tired... but I can still clean the room if you want.' Harry said telepathically to Sirius who looked shocked.

"Harry that can wait since you've finished your ice cream can you take off your shirt?" Harry looked scared at the request but he didn't want to make the man yell so he grudgingly took off his overly large shirt. 'Can I see your back?' Sirius asked cautiously.

Harry turned around for Sirius to see his back clearly. "Oh Harry..." Sirius said quietly picking up the healing salve. Putting some on his fingers, he spread it gently over the little boy's back. There were deep slashes on Harry's back from the magic that he kept performing, his boy was hurting himself. Get the power from the pain, which he unknowingly inflicted on himself.

"Harry you need to stop doing wandless magic." Harry jumped away as if shocked and shielded his face. "What did I say?"

Harry shook violently as Sirius told him to stop doing magic. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I made you mad. I did magic." He shuddered violently again and tried to hit his head on the side table next to him. Sirius snatched him out of harms way and held him in his arms.

"That's a good thing..." Sirius said quietly sitting down on the couch Harry in his arms.

The thin boy shook his head. "No... it's bad. Are you going to hit me for doing magic?" Harry asked timidly. Sirius felt Harry stiffed waiting for the pain.

"No it's a good thing for you to do magic just try not to. I want you to but its hurting you. That's not good." Sirius said quietly hugging the little boy. "It's really good that you're doing magic. You're just not strong enough at the moment. In a little while you'll be as good as knew then I can teach you how to do it properly." Harry glanced up at Sirius' face and was relieved that he had a big smile on.

Jumping Harry clung to Sirius tightly as the front door blew off its hinges. Sirius hurriedly jumped away from the front entrance.

Harry felt the cold of the dementors first do to his young age. Sirius then felt it and backed away from the door. Harry cried out as his worst times of his life flashed in front of him. The blows that he had gotten reappeared on his body. Sirius was stunned, he had never heard of this reaction to the Dementors.

Not caring if some one saw him Sirius bolted out of the living room running as fast as he could getting as far away from the people in the other room as he could. What had he done that would make them come to look for him here? Would it be better for him just to leave Harry here? Would he be safer? He didn't know the answer to any of those questions but he did know that, he was running out of places to run.

"Sirius Black. You are ordered by the Minister of Magic to come immediately to the Ministry." The man was some one Sirius would never forget it was the man who had sentenced him to prison with out a trail, it was Bartemius Crouch.

"Sirius?" Another voice took command. It was Nick. "Sirius come out here. They aren't here to hurt you." Nick tried calling the younger man forward. Sirius wouldn't go back in there.

'Nick!' Sirius' mind screamed. What had he done that would make Nick betray him, was he doing that bad a job of helping Harry that Nick called the Ministry? He felt his heartache at the thought of loosing the last person that cared about him.

"Shhh... Harry. It's going to be okay." At the moment Sirius didn't care if he was caught, closing the door quietly behind himself Sirius set Harry down in the bathtub then rummaged around the medicine cabinet looking for some more salve to help with Harry's wounds.

The hurt little boy whimpered as he was set down some place. He didn't understand what was happening. He was seeing himself back at the Dursley's; he was feeling the worst things that they had done to him. He sucked in his breath painfully as he heard some of his ribs crack. Shivering he looked at the door, some one was bagging on it.

"Sirius come out of there, I don't want to make you." Nick's voice drifted threw the closed bathroom door.

"I can't..." Sirius whimpered clutching his head, the affect of the dementors finally getting to him.

"Get those damn dementors out of here... NOW!" Nick yelled at some one on the other side of the door. Harry's vision was getting black around the edges. He was having trouble breathing, things were swimming in front of his eyes. The last thing Harry heard before darkness took him was the door of the bathroom being blown open.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke slowly to the sound of shouting. "Let me go!" Sirius yelled, Harry fought to open his eyes as Mr. Remus Lupin dragged Sirius out of the room. _'Wasn't that the man that I saw at Ms. Figg's?'_ Harry thought to himself. Starting to panic that his savior was leaving he didn't notice someone behind him until there hand draped on to his shoulder. Jumping Harry staggered out of the bed to face the offender. A lady all in white with graying hair put a hand over her heart.

"Harry dear you gave me a fright jumping like that." The lady said smiling. "Why don't you have a seat so I can look at those bruises.

Harry slowly shook his head backing away from the lady. "No... I want Padfoot." Harry said quietly, before the white lady could realize what had happened Harry ran for the door he saw Sirius get dragged out of.

'Padfoot!' Harry called out in his head. No reply was returned that worried Harry. Harry doubled over coughing. 'Padfoot, help me.' He cried pitifully.

'Harry? What's wrong?' Sirius asked quickly sensing the pain coming from Harry's cry for help. 'Where are you?'

'I don't know.' He cried, Sirius could sense the tears in the little voice. 'I saw you being taken away. I don't want to go back to the Dursley's... please don't leave me.'

Sirius' heart clenched. He looked at his old friend standing guard in front of him. "I have to go." Remus raised an pale eye brow. "Harry needs me. You can come with me but I have to go to him. He's scarred in a place that he doesn't know. He's out of the hospital wing by him self." Sirius not waiting for an answer barged out of the room he was in and ran straight for the hospital wing.

Harry felt tears starting to form in his eyes as he laid on the floor coughing uncontrollably. 'Padfoot help me.' Harry called out again desperate for his help as another round of coughs shook his little body.

'Harry!' The little boy heard Sirius' called and mentally smiled. 'Where are you? I'm coming don't go anywhere.'

'I can't breath.' Harry cried. He closed his eyes against the coughs, he felt something wet in them now getting stuck in his throat.

'Harry hold on!' Sirius yelled racing towards a figure lying on the ground not moving. "Harry!" Sirius yelled sliding to the side of Harry. "Remus call Poppy! He's not breathing!"

Sirius immediately started what he called 'MR' Magical Resuscitation. Pulling out his wand he sent breathing charms at his godson hoping that this worked. In a few moments, he heard hurried footsteps coming his way.

"What happened?" Poppy asked crouching next to Harry pulling our her wand. "Good you've started MR." She stated starting to perform more charms.

"He tiered himself out, he said he was coughing and was looking for me and when he couldn't find me in the Hospital Wing he started looking for me." Turning to glare at Remus, "You shouldn't have dragged me out of there with Dumbldore. If anything happens to him I'm blaming you and Dumbldore." Pausing for a moment Sirius added, "Even more."

Remus ducked his head away in shame, he knew he was wrong but when he heard that Sirius was at Hogwarts he jumped to conclusions and tried to attack him, then Dumbldore had come and it took both of them to drag Sirius away from Harry's bedside. If it hadn't have been for Remus' out burst, this would not have happened. "Sirius I didn't-"

"Save it Remus." Sirius hissed as Poppy conjured a gurney for Harry. Following Poppy back to the hospital wing was a quiet affair, Sirius was fuming at Remus, and Remus in return was feeling just as good as you would after the crutatious, as he and Dumbldore were the only reason this had happened in the first place.

Sirius paced back and forth in front of the door of the hospital wing, he couldn't hear anything that was happening in there, he didn't know if his godson was dead or not. Finally after an hour the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Matron.

"How is he?" Sirius asked immediately stopping in front of her.

Smiling slightly she answered, "At the moment he's fine, and will be fine. As much as I hate to say this to you Mr. Sirius Black, you should stay with him until he gets used to be left alone, I don't want this to happed again." Sirius didn't reply he was trying to get around Poppy to get to his godson. "Mr. Black! Did you hear me?" Poppy exclaimed frustrated, she had just spent an hour to bring the boy back and all Sirius could do was not listen. Sirius nodded, hugged her and hurried to his godsons' bed.

"Pronglet?" Sirius whispered felling entirely relieved as he slouched in a chair next to Harry's bed, watching as his little chest rose and fell peacefully.

"Padfoot?" Harry whispered struggling to open his eyes.

"Yah I'm here Pronglet. Don't worry I'm not going any where." Sirius soothed sitting on the side of the bed as Harry struggled to sit up and hug him.

Tears forced themselves out of Harry's shut eyes. "I was so scarred. I couldn't find you. They were taking you away..." Harry murmured squeezing Sirius tight.

"I know baby." Sirius soothed, looking a little shocked at calling Harry 'baby.' It had come so easily, his god fatherly skills finished kicking in. "Let it out Harry. It's okay now. Everything is going to be okay." Sirius said rocking Harry back and forth until the little boy fell asleep in his guardian's lap.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius didn't get much sleep that night, having been woken up many times from Harry silently crying from the pain that the Dementors had cause him. Each time Sirius would soothe him and rock him back to sleep. After the little boy had fallen asleep he would rub healing salve on the spots the little boy had pointed out.

"It's okay Harry." Sirius soothed for the 10th time that night to his distraught godson. Harry's muffled crying was unnoticeable to any one that wasn't in close proximity to the boy. He cried so silently that Sirius barley heard him.

'Padfoot... It hurts I don't know why. I have a bad dweam and then I start to hurt.' Harry cried into his guardian's head. Sirius nodded his head.

'I don't know why that happens Pronglet. Do you want to go back to sleep or do you want me get Poppy?' Sirius asked back knowing the answer.

"I'm... I'm sorry I'll go back to sleep." Harry said allowed looking at the floor. "Please don't call her." Sirius chuckled.

"I didn't mean it as anything bad silly. I just mean that I can have her look over you to make sure you're alright that's all." Sirius glanced over at the clock, it was nearing 3 am. He felt Harry nod his head then rest it against his chest falling asleep once again. "Good night harry."

Sirius stared around the room, it looked the same from when he had been in school. There were to rows of starch white beds on each side of the room. He could remember the countless times of when he was stuck in these very beds...

dream thingy...

"Sirius I can't believe you!" A brown haired man yelled at his friend I told you, you shouldn't have gone all that way up to the ceiling!"

"Shh Remus! Dude that was great! We should have thought of a better plan but it still worked! Did you see the look on Snape's face when he saw those pictures that he drew of Evans? They were hysterical! Then the way we charmed them into moving! No one is ever going to forget that one!

The brown haired youth shook his head. "It was so dangerous, something worse could have happened other than you breaking your arm for being on the rafters..." He got interrupted by a slightly round boy with blond hair.

"No he couldn't have Remus. In Hogwarts, A History it states that the floor is made to soften any fall on it. He only broke his arm by landing on it funny. If he fell on his stomach, he wouldn't be in here." The boy stated mater-o-factly.

The scene slowly morphed into the Dursley's living room. Looking around Sirius noticed that Vernon was kicking around a pile of rags. Stepping closer he realized that what he was kicking wasn't rags it was his godson.

"Get away from him you ruddy bastard!" Sirius yelled lunging at the man. Sirius fell right through him onto the floor right in front of Harry. There were two of them. One of them stayed where he was seeing right through him and the other one scrunched back away from Sirius.

"Pronglet?" Sirius asked cautiously waving his hand in front of the little boy. Harry flinched at the hand.

"Paddy..." Harry cried launching himself at the older man. "Make him stop." He cried. "Please make him stop." Harry had tears rolling down his face as the past him was hit again and again.

"Hold on Harry I have an idea okay?" The Harry in Sirius' arms nodded his head as another blow landed on his past selves' stomach. Sirius sat the little boy in front of him and rested his forehead against Harry's. "Let me in Harry. I know you can please concentrate!" Sirius whispered holding Harry's head to his own. Harry closed his eyes and opened his mind to Sirius.

Sirius sucked in a painful breath feeling what his godson was going through. Trying to ignore the pain Sirius stumbled through Harry's mind looking for where the boy's magic was stored. Finally finding the extremely bright thread the held his power. Sirius carefully reached into it looking for a fault in the line that was causing Harry to feel his memories. Sirius kept his hand in the magic for what seemed like forever walking around with it looking for something dark that could be connected to the Dementors. A black chunk of blackness was a year down Harry's magic rope. It reeked of Dementors, this was what he was looking for.

Gathering all the power that he could and still be able to get out of Harry's mind, he pulled it all together into a bright ball. The darkness that surrounded the line quivered at the intensity of magic that was building. Sirius finally not able to put any more power into the ball he threw it at the black ness and watched as it melted away. Sirius smiled as the pain that was ebbing through the line was now lessening.

"Okay then." Sirius back tracked back to his dream self and let Harry go. Then he noticed that they were no longer in the Dursley's residence but in the field with all the flowers and the greenery.

"It doesn't hurt any more Siri!" Harry squealed hugging his godfather tightly.

Sirius looked worriedly down at the black haired boy. Harry sensed Sirius felling and pulled away from him. "I didn't hurt you at all did I?" Sirius asked worriedly, Harry shook his head. "Good, we have to wake up now alright?" Harry hesitated as storm clouds drifted of them. "We don't have to go right now though." Sirius said hopping that the clouds would drift away.

"I'm sorry." Harry murmured fading.

"NO! Harry stay here." Sirius yelled Harry snapped back to focus shaking.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad... I thought...-"

"It's okay Harry, your safe here. I wanted to talk to you." Sirius patted the spot of earth next to him. Harry sat down cross-legged looking at Sirius. "Why don't you want to wake up?" Sirius asked playing with a dandelion.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, his big shirt falling aside showing bruises on it. The quickly covered it, not missing Sirius' worried look. "I don't know..." Harry started. Sirius gave him a look. "I'm scared you'll leave me alone... you won't like me any more." Harry murmured quietly quickly waking up. Sirius followed suit extremely worried about his godson.

End dream part thingy... I don't know what it is really.


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius woke up to the sound of crying and begging. He sat up quickly and looked about the hospital wing. Where was Harry? Jumping out of the bed he was lying on Sirius followed the cries of the little boy he loved into another room with a large bathtub. A hassled Poppy Pomfrey was trying, with out succeeding to get Harry to take off his shirt.

"Please... please I don't want to please... please don't make me." Harry cried as he huddled in the corner of the room. Poppy reached forward to pull the boy out of the corner only to have an invisible force stop her.

Sirius not wanting to startle the nurse reached out with his mind to Harry and was overcome by Harry's feelings, making him stagger back. The feeling of undiluted fear coursed through him making his stomach flip. Pulling back quickly away from Harry's mind Sirius stepped forward towards his godson, and the Hogwarts school nurse.

"Poppy." The nurse spun around holding her hand over her heart. "Let me do this..." Poppy was more than happy to oblige stepping away Sirius knelt in front of his godson feeling the barrier between the two of them.

"Harry." Sirius said quietly all he got as a reply was a soft whimper from his godson. 'Pronglet. Its Padfoot I'm here now... there's nothing to worry about. Open your eyes Har.' Sirius called into Harry's head making the little boy crack his eyes open ever so slightly.

'Padfoot?' Harry questioned opening his eyes a little farther. Sirius nodded his head and opened his arms to the little boy. Harry practically flew into his godfather's warm embrace shaking as sobs wracked his lithe form. 'She was trying to hurt me.' He whispered into his guardians head.

"Sh... it's okay now. She wasn't trying to hurt you Harry, she would never do that. She was trying to get you to take a bath. Do you want to take a bath Harry?" Sirius asked slowly looking down at the boy in his arms. Harry shivered in his arms. Sirius felt him shake his head. 'Why not Har?'

'I'll drown.' Was Harry's simple reply.

Sirius was a bit confused but tried again. 'You won't drown I'll be right there with you.'

Harry shook his head again. "No." He said allowed to scared to talk through his head. "No you'll hold me under the water... you'll make it hurt my skin... You'll put soap in my mouth and eyes." Harry cried pulling away from Sirius.

Sirius was shocked. What length did the Dursley's go to, to hurt his Harry? "I won't I'm your godfather... I care about you, I'll never hurt you. Never okay?" Sirius said reaching out to his godson brushing the shy barrier away from him. Grasping Harry's small arm, he pulled the boy to him hugging him gently.

'I... I...' Harry stumbled over his words. 'I'm sorry... I know...you won't...' He stuttered.

"Come on Harry." Sirius took off his shirt first showing that it was okay. Harry slowly, very slowly took off his own shirt.

The bath had no further incident. Harry let Sirius wash him like a concerned parent would. Stepping out of the room holding Harry in a towel Sirius looked for Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy!" Sirius called through the hospital wing.

Poppy bustled out of her office. "Yes?" She asked.

"Do you have anything clean for Harry to wear? I don't have anything." Sirius asked. Poppy nodded her head and went into a nearby bedside table and took out a hospital uniform for harry to wear. Shrinking it for Harry she handed it to Sirius. "Thank you." Sirius said as he walked back into the bathroom to let Harry change.


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius was soon called into the headmaster's office to get things cleared up. Sirius was extremely nervous. Not about meeting with Dumbledore though, it was leaving Harry alone in the hospital wing with out him.

"Harry I'll b back before you know it alright?" Harry shook his head 'no'. Sighing Sirius smiled down at the boy. "I know you don't want me to go but we can still talk. You know that, I just won't be here physically that's all." Harry shook his head an hugged his godfather tightly.

Harry shook his head an hugged his godfather tightly. "You won't come back." Harry said quietly not releasing his hold on Sirius' neck.

Anger rose in Sirius making Harry pull back feeling such strong feelings coming from Sirius thinking that they were directed at him. "I'm sorry. You can go, I'll be fine. I won't go looking for you again." The shaking little boy said hurriedly looking at the ground.

"Harry. I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with your aunt and uncle." At the word 'Uncle' Harry quickly looked around the room making sure the man wasn't in there with them. "Don't worry kido your uncle isn't ever going to get there hands on you again. Alright?" Sirius questioned reaching out a hand to pull Harry into a hug, Harry flinched from his light touch not knowing if the hand was meant to hurt him. "All right Harry. I'll be back in like 10 minutes okay?" Harry hesitantly nodded his head, his green eyes filling with tears and dread as Sirius shut the door to the hospital wing.

Sirius stepped into the headmasters office quickly. The faster this was done with the faster he could get back to Harry. "Come in Sirius." Albus Dumbledore called as Sirius went to knock on the door. Opening the door Sirius walked into the room not meeting the people he expected to see in the room. Barty crouch was sitting on one side of the room next to who he guessed two Auror, next to them was Mad Eye Moody his magical eye spinning wildly around the room finally stopping on him. Next to the grizzled man was Remus to the left of him was Nick and in front of him was Dumbledore and standing by the headmasters desk was The Pompous Minister of Magic himself, Fudge.

A spell shot his way, he ducked it and it hit the door. Sirius felt around behind him for the door handle he gave it a quick jerk trying to open it. It didn't budge he was stuck in here with the people who hated him just a couple of days before. Two of them were the ones who sent him to Azkaban in the first place. Two were there because they had to, and the last three thought of his as the person who betrayed Lily and James. Then there was Nick, the one person at the moment he wasn't sure of. Nick had called the Ministry on him.

"Sirius so glad you could come please sit down." Dumbledore said Standing up motioning to a chair directly in front of him. Sirius shook his head. "well then suit yourself." An Auror with shinny black hair took out some parchment and a self writing quill.

Fudge stood up straighter nodding to Dumbledore before addressing Sirius. "Mr. Black-"

"I'm not my father, my name is Sirius."

Fudge nodded and continued, the self writing quill taking all of this down. "Mr. Sirius." Sirius nodded his head. "You were imprisoned to a lifes term to Azkaban Prison November 5 1981." Sirius shivered and nodded his head again. "You spent 6 years of your imprisonment there correct?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders he didn't count the years but it sounded about right. (Sorry I'm bad at math I'm not sure if all the dates are right if you have questions see authors note.) "It was noted that you escaped on August 5, 1987." Sirius again shrugged and nodded his head.

"Good now that we have all the facts straight how did you escape?" Crouch growled glaring at Sirius, who once again shrugged, Remus fidgeted in his seat. "Can you even talk?" Crouch growled out. Sirius to be annoying nodded his head 'yes'. "I could call the-"

"Now, now Bartemus no reason to get agitated over. Now Sirius I know you must not like this but having these other people here is good. Can you answer a few questions for us?" Sirius nodded his head. "Good Can you please tell us what happened the night of October 31, 1981?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "That morning I was at the Potter's house playing with Harry. I couldn't stay that long because I had to go back to work, it was only my lunch break. I left at around 1ish I think. And I told them that I would be by early the next morning to take Harry to the zoo while they had some alone time together." Remus smiled at that. "So I went home after work was done and I stayed there because Peter told me that he wanted to play with Harry alone with out his 'Pafoo' there. So I stayed home. Around nine thirty that I think I don't know what time it was, but some thing hit me really hard in the head it was some one's emotions. Some one's mom had just died. And they had red hair.

FLASH BACK

Sirius jumped up out of his bed and threw some muggle clothes on. He didn't like the overwhelming grief that was running through him at that moment. He had a feeling that something was wrong at his best friends house.

Jumping on his black flying motor cycle he sped off to the Potters. Sirius stopped the bike a couple of streets away from the Potter's Mansion, they didn't like the noise, Lilly said that it would wake Harry, when Harry loved the bike.

Sirius ran as fast as he could towards the house, he got there just as a few people in black cloaks apperated out of the area. Sirius threw the door open and froze. There on the floor was his best friend; all time best brother in the world, a person that he would always depend on was lying on his back on the floor his wand stretched out in front of him a curse just being uttered from his mouth. His eyes showed the shock the must have felt.

Sirius felt the tears splash down his face at the sight of James Potter lying on the ground dead. "James... come on James wake up buddy..." Sirius whispered sinking to the ground next to James, who didn't move. "Oh god James... no... this can't be happening. NO... no... no..." Sirius repeated then screamed it at the top of his lungs, his throat felt as if it was going to fly out of his mouth with his scream.

Sirius got up quietly and raced up the main stairs up to the second floor of the Potter's Mansion, "Lilly!" He called opening each door and glancing in nothing. Sirius went back to the stairs and went up the third and final story. "Lilly! Harry!" He called still no one answered. Going through each room Sirius searched frantically for his best friend's wife and his godson.

There! Opening the second door on the third floor his gasped at the sight he saw, Lilly was laying on the floor in front of his god son, who also appeared to be dead. "Please god no... please not all of them... god please no." He cried hurrying to Lilly's side. "Come on wake up. Please wake up." Sirius pleaded shaking Lilly's shoulder, her head lolling to the side. "No!" Sirius yelled again. Brushing the hair away from her face Sirius backed away from the two of them, towards the door. Sirius looked around the room, just a little while ago Lilly and James were both in here tucking there sun into bed and now they were all dead.

Sirius turned towards the door and froze. "Bo!" A little voice said from behind him, Sirius spun around looking at Baby Harry who was sitting up with a big tired smile on his face. "Bo! Pafoo!" He said quietly holding his hands up for Sirius to pick him up. Sirius did as was requested and kissed the little boy on the cheek.

"OH god Harry. Yah... Bo!" Sirius cried harder smiling in joy that Harry was okay and relatively safe. "You're alright! Thank god." Sirius wiped away the blood dribbling down Harry's forehead from a cut on it. Paying it no heed he raced down the steps, he had to get out of here. He had to call some body anybody! Remus, Dumbledore! Anyone to find who did this. Sirius was running out the front door when he felt magic rush around him towards the beautiful house. He kept running a street away he looked back just as the house blew. Shielding Harry away from flying debris they were both showered with dirt and dust.

"oh no... the house... god now, they're gone, forever, all of there things, all of there memories." Sirius cried more tears streamed over his face.

"Sirius!" Sirius spun around his wand out. Hagrid looked down at him, his own eyes and face wet with tears. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to take Harry and bring him to 'is Aunts 'ouse." Hagrid sniffled reaching for the little boy.

"No! You can't take him." Sirius said quietly clutching his godson to him.

"Give him to me Sirius. You'll be able to see him in a few days. Professor Dumbledore just want him to get a blood bond or sum'tin from 'is aunt that's all." Hagrid said taking Harry away from Sirius who tried to grab him back. It was fruitless; he fell to his knees wrapping his arms around himself. Every one was gone now, all of them his family. He heard Hagrid ask if he could borrow his bike and he nodded not even thinking about it. He watched as Hagrid flew away with his bike and his godson.

END FLASH BACK

Sirius had tears on his face as he finished. The room looked shocked, no one knew what happened right after, they now knew what happened before the explosion.

VAN:Sorry it was so short I hope you guys like it and I will be posting really soon! I worked really hard on this chapter a lot of info! Here are some dates!

1993- Harry is 13

August 5, 1987 Sirius escapes Harry is 6 years old

August 20, 1987 Sirius finally reaches Harry.

1987 Harry is 6 years old


	13. Chapter 13

The room was deadly silent when Sirius finished his story. Silent tears wracked his body. l He tried as hard as he could to stop the emotions he was feeling inside himself, he didn't want Harry to sense them. Sirius looked about the room only two people had tears in their eyes, Remus and Nick. Dumbledore looked somber, Fudge and Crouch looked bored and annoyed and the three aurors had there expressions had there faces blank of all emotion they might be feeling.

Not wasting any time Crouch clapped his hands together startling everyone. "Now on to the next order of business." Lupin shot him a glare, "What did you do the days following October 31?"

"Albus... Give him some time!" Remus and Nick both said at the same time.

"He's had sic year worth of time to think about this. I will call for the Dementors to get his testimony! (is that the right word?) Crouch sneered pulling out his wand.

Taking a deep shivering breath Sirius launched into yet another painful memory. "I spent a day or two sulking, I was lost in misery, my family had died. If you knew me as a kid I thought of the Potters as my only family, along with Remus and Peter. Lilly came into that family near our 6th year when she and James started dating." Sirius and Remus both smiled at the happy times that he had been brought up. "I thought it was all my fault, and I still do that they had died. I didn't exactly know where my god son had been taken to and I was alone. Remus had his own problems, for a few days so I was alone. I didn't go to Peter because he was never one to talk to; he never helped with my feelings." Remus was about to add something but Albus shook his head 'no'.

"I kept thinking that if I didn't listen to Peter I would have been there. If I was there James and I could have taken Voldemort. I know we could of. James and I have never lost a duel, we were unbeatable no one could beat us. I could have saved both of there lives." Sirius swallowed hard. "Then I started thinking, how did Voldemort find there house? It was guarded only Peter should have known-"

"Only Peter? I t was you? You were there Secret Keeper..." Remus questioned, Dumbledore nodded his head he thought the same thing.

"No it wasn't. I got James to switch to Peter at the last minute, who would think that Peter was the one person who knew where the Potter's house was? No one would. Voldemort and all of the Deatheaters would have thought that only I would know since I was James' best friend.

Sirius Black charged through the door of the Potter's house. "James! James we need to talk!" He yelled through the house.

"Sirius is that you?" Lilly asked coming out of the unfinished nursery. Lilly Potter had a big bulge in her stomach.

"Yes my dear Lilly I have brought you chocolate, only I would-"

James came running down the hall skidding to a stop in front of Sirius. "Don't you even think about it Black." He joked turning to Lilly he handed her a large box. "Only I your night in shinning armor would bring you fair lady your prize for being so lovely. I have traveled to a distant land called Hogsmeade for the best chocolate in all the land. I had to slay many of the Hogwarts pupils to get you the best of the best my lady." James finished bowing and kissing Lilly's hand and smiling at Sirius.

"Yah yah yah okay so that's better than mine is but I did get her a chocolate rose though." Sirius handed the rose to Lilly and pulled James into his room. (Yes his room he was there a lot)

"What's up Siri?" James asked plopping down on the bed.

"I can't be your secret keeper..." Sirius started. James shot up instantly serious. "Now before you go all nuts on me hear me out. Every one will think that I'm your secret keeper right?" James nodded, "No one would think that Peter would be your secret keeper right?" James hesitantly nodded not liking where this was going. "I think you should pick him to be the Secret Keeper, I'll just pretend that I am that's all. It would be a lot safer."

"No! No... absolutely not!" Lilly said at the door way. "Honey I know you like Peter but I don't want him to be our Secret Keeper. It just doesn't sit right with me that's all. I'd feel much better if Sirius was."

"Lilly it would be safer for you guys if Peter is and I was just a decoy. Please I oh this to you guys. I've known James my whole life if it wasn't for his help over the years I wouldn't be the man I am to day. Let me make this decision for you I know this will work." For maybe the first time in his life Sirius Black was being sincere, how couldn't he be when he was playing around with his best friends family? "Please..."

Lilly thought about it, it might be a good idea. "What do you think James?" She asked solemnly already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"I say we do it. Sirius is my best friend like hell I'm not going to back him up on a decision. Oh by the way Paddy, your going to be a god father!" James said happily hugging his best friend who was rendered speechless.

"Does that answer your question Remus?" Sirius asked quietly, the sandy haired man nodded his head not looking up at Sirius.

"What happened after Harry was taken from you? When you were wondering about how You-Know-Who killed Lilly and James Potter?" Fudge asked primly.

"I sat there and thought about it for a long time before I came to the only decision that could be made. It was Peter. He was the only one aside from me that knew about where the Potters were." Sirius began.

"Mr. Sirius, you said that Peter was the only one who knew where they were, why did you know?" Asked one of the Aurors, Sirius smiled.

"I knew because I was Harry's god father. They wanted me to come see him, do you really think that they wouldn't tell me I was his best friend. We knew each other since we were little kids. He wouldn't keep something that big from me.

The black haired Auror was good. "How do you know he wouldn't?"

"Listen kid you didn't know James. You don't know me. We were the best of friends nothing ever could separate us. I knew 6 months before any one else did that James was going to ask Lilly to marry him on our graduation day. I was the first person to know that Lilly was pregnant with Harry. I was the only one there for him when his dad-" Sirius paused he would not tell any one that. "Never mind that one. I know a lot of things that no one else knows. You just have to believe me. Give me Veritaserum if you don't believe me. I know he trusted me, I knew he would trust me with his life and I trusted him with mine. You don't know a thing about me, and don't you dare assume that you know James!" Sirius finished almost yelling.

The Auror in question shut his mouth quickly and focused his attention on the quill making sure it was working properly.


	14. Chapter 14

The room was quiet when Sirius finished, Remus was thinking about what Sirius had said, 'I was the only one there for him when his father-' What could that mean, maybe later he would talk to Sirius.

Fudge cleared his throat. "Mr. Sirius, that still does not tell us why you killed all of those people. Please clarify that for us."

Sirius shook his head these people never gave up. "When I finally came to the conclusion that it had to have been Peter I went crazy." Crouch smiled at this. "But I didn't loose my mind as some people have said." Sirius glared at the two younger Aurors, who both looked away. "So I went after him and he knew I knew that he had betrayed them not me.-

Sirius Black stored through Peter Pettigrew's apartment throwing things around in anger. He left a note on Peter's coffee table saying that 'Remus' wanted to meat him at the coffee shop in the middle of London that evening.

Sirius took off after that watching Peters house that whole day, many people came and went most of them clad in black robes, he recognized some of them, like Snivilus, and Malfoy. He wanted to kill them, really just kill them, they were the ones who were apperating when he had gotten to the Potter's house.

When it finally came time to get to the Coffee shop Sirius waited in the corner of the room, he watched as Peter said something to the clerk who nodded. Peter sat down and waited... and waited... Sirius watching him the whole time, finally after an hour of sitting there Peter left. Sirius followed. On the street Sirius tapped Peter on the shoulder when Peter turned Sirius swung hard hitting Peter in the jaw hard.

"You! How could you do this to them! You fucking bastard." Sirius screamed at the sniveling Petegrew on the ground. "You betrayed them to Voldemort!" Sirius bent down and pulled up he fater mans left sleeve revealing the mark. "How long have they been trusting you and you had it all along you ruddy bastrad!"

Petegrew backed up away from Sirius. "I d...d...don't know ww...w...w...what your, your, your talking a..a...about Sirius." He stuttered. Sirius laughed and kicked the man on the floor.

"Like hell you don't know what I'm talking about you coward you betrayed Lilly, James, and Harry." Sirius spat out just getting fueled up. "You always did go to the people who had the most power. James, why would you go to him if not that face that he had the power, and I had the power!" Tears fell down Sirius' face. "You don't know what they looked like, I was there right after Voldemort came, you bastard. I saw the looks on there faces, I felt the pain that was in the air. James was protecting Lilly and Harry when he killed them and its all your fault you bastard!" Sirius yelled pulling out his wand. About to send a curse at him he stopped when Peter got to his feet.

"How could you do it Sirius! How could you betray James and Lilly Potter? You were there best friend?" Sirius was confused what was Peter talking about? People around the street stopped walking to watch. Out of no where 13 people in dark robes killed one person each. Sirius backed away slowly trying to take one off guard to save someone's life... he couldn't before a muggle passing by screamed and pointed at him as if he was the murderer. Sirius tuned back to Petegrew ready to grab him, just as his hand closed around the fat mans wrist Peter transformed into a rat with one finger being left behind.

The room was once again silent as Sirius slumped back on the wall. He hated everything about this day. It was the crappy-est day in his life... well maybe not his life but it was really bad.

"Is that all Minister. The truth quill never lies." Sirius looked up at the Old Professors words.

"Truth Quill?" He questioned looking at the quill that was still writing. Albus nodded his head.

Smiling the old wizard stepped around the desk, "Yes my boy, truth quill, everything you said was true if it wasn't the paper would turn red. It has remained its original color all through this."

Crouch grunted once again unhappily. "Yes I think that will work Mr. Black." He spit out the name Sirius shrugged.

"Mr. Sirius I am sorry. Tomorrow we will send a team of Aurors to come get you here and bring you to the ministry..." Fudge sighed. (I was thinking about leaving it there... ) "To have written up a formal apology and for you to be compensated for the money and things you have lost during your unjustly imprisonment.


	15. Chapter 15

Sirius was in shock of what he was hearing... Were they telling the truth? Was he really free? Could he let his hopes up and believe that he was free, no more Dementors after him, no more polyjuice potions? Could he walk out of his house and not worry about some one calling the Aurors for him?

"wha? How?" Sirius stuttered not letting himself get his hopes up.

Dumbledore smiled and gestured for the Aurors to get something out of an adjoining room. Moments later they come back in holding a glass container with a fat rat scampering inside of it. Sirius at once recognized the rat and lunged at it, Nick and Remus were there in a moment grabbing hold of Sirius keeping him from actually doing the crime hat he was imprisoned for.

"Sirius don't. Let the Dementors have him. Don't do it." Remus spoke into Sirius' ear. Once Sirius heard his once best friend's voice he ripped away from the two men. Glaring at the two men standing in front of him keeping him away from the traitor.

"Don't touch me." He growled. "Don't ever touch me again." He wiped where they had touched off with his hands as if he had gotten there germs all over him.

"Is there anything you would like to add to the list Mr. Sirius?" Fudge asked trying out of the mad house as soon as possible.

Sirius glanced around the room. "I have one thing to say. But first I want to make sure that there is nothing at this moment that Crouch can do to me can he?" Sirius asked glaring at Crouch who fidgeted in his chair.

Fudge shook his head. "No he can not, unless you cause it." He nodded to the aurors who pulled there wands out into the ready to react to what Sirius was about to say.

"Crouch has a son." Sirius began Fudge nodded his head they already knew that. "His wife is dead right?" Sirius asked Fudge shook his head at this.

"No she is not. I saw her just yesterday at a dinner party, alive and well." Fudge explained.

"Wrong. The person that you saw last night was Crouches son. They switched places in Azkaban. I was there I saw it all. They thought that I was gone, out of my mind. I wasn't though. I was listening to them... She was sick and wanted her son out of prison. So that man over there said yes and got into the prison and switched them. She died and was buried in the whole next to the window, posing as her son."

Before any one could answer Crouch sr. Stood up and shook his head laughing. "This is absurd! My wife is at home cooking dinner!" The quill and parchment next to the Aurors changed to red. Every one in the room had forgotten about the Truth Quill and parchment.

Solemnly Fudge gestured to the Aurors who stunned Crouch with in seconds. "Mr. Black due to recent events there will be a court hearing in a few weeks. We will be in touch."

Sirius was about to ask some thing when painful pangs of fear and grief flooded into his head. He fell to his knees clutching his head.

Back in the hospital wing Harry was huddled in a corner rocking slowly back and forth. Silent tears were coursing down his face. He kept feeling all these emotions that he knew weren't coming from him. They couldn't be. Hate. That was the strongest one he felt. He knew it couldn't be from him because he didn't hate any one. He didn't like a lot of people but he surely didn't hate any one. He was confused how drastically they changed. Then as soon as they had come they were gone again leaving him with his own feelings to deal with.

He quietly baraded himself. "Why did you get attached to him? You knew he was never going to keep you." A little voice inside his head yelled at him. Harry shook his head. "You're a worthless freak...-"

FLASH BACK

Harry cringed as he heard the front door slam. He pulled back into his cupboard trying to get as far away from the door of his cupboard. He heard his uncle unlock each of the locks keeping him inside.

A beefy hand reached in grabbing the front of his shirt pulling him out of the small space. Harry tried not to yell out as he was slammed into the wall out side of his cupboard.

"You worthless freak, do you know where I have been since 3 o'clock?" Vernon Dursley asked shaking the lithe boy by the shoulders. Harry shook his head making his uncle madder. "I've been at your school, discussing this." The biggest Dursley ripped off the shirt that was hanging loosely around his nephew, showing off the purple bruising along the boys arms and chest. "You told you stupid freak." The first punch landed in Harry's gut making his eyes water. A half an hour later Vernon spit on Harry pushing him roughly into his cupboard. "That bitch of a teacher won't be any more trouble, she was paid off easily. Do you want to know why?" He asked not waiting for a reply he plowed on. "Because you're a dirty filthy freak, and no one will every love you for that. You weren't meant to be vermin. Less then that even, a parasite that should be killed off." Vernon closed and locked the door leaving a very alone, and sad beaten and broken boy behind him.

END OF FLASH BACK

Harry's body shook at the feelings that came with hat painful memory. Uncle Vernon had been right no one would ever love him or want him around. He was a worthless freak. Sirius would never come back, he would never be loved again. Never.

Harry cried harder at the thought of loosing Sirius. He had loved him. And he had turned him away by his freakishness. As always his uncle Vernon was right.

Sirius felt tears on his face, but didn't understand why until he caught one coherent though. 'Uncle Vernon was right-' Sirius looked at the people in the room before lunging to his feet and raced to the door. Pulling on it with all his might it didn't budge.

"Sirius my dear boy what are you going?" Nick asked pulling on one of Sirius' arms. "Come back over to the desk you have to sign a few-"

Sirius wrenched his arm free of Nicks hold once again glaring at the man. "Don't touch me." Nick backed off. Sirius pulled again at the door. "Please I have to get out of here." He begged looking at Remus who started to understand what was going on. He pulled out his wand and followed Sirius out of the Dumbledore's office towards the Hospital wing.

Harry flinched violently when the doors of the Hospital wing flew open. Sirius ran through the doors calling his name. Harry got to his feet, getting ready to leave his hiding place when Remus ran into the room. The little black haired boy stepped back and blended into the darkness.

"Sirius what's going on?" Remus asked searching for what he believed, to be Harry.

Sirius looking under all of the beds stopped and glared at his former best friend. "Get out of here." He hissed resuming his search, looking in all of the bed side cabinets.

The sandy haired man felt his temper rise. "Sirius Black!" He roared making Sirius turn to face him. "I haven't seen you in 6 years will you at least let me say that I am sorry?"

Sirius laughed, "Sorry? You want to say your sorry?" Remus nodded his head. "Well guess what some times sorry isn't good enough. How do you think it feels knowing that your only live friend hates you for a crime that you didn't commit?" Sirius took a step towards Remus. "It won't be enough. You don't know how it feels."

Remus loosing his anger swung at Sirius' jaw. Sirius was fast to react swiftly winding Remus of any and all air. "Get out of here werewolf. You aren't welcome." Sirius spit the words out with distain. Felling a sense of dread settle upon him as soon as they were out.

Remus felt hurt. No not even hurt could describe the way that he felt at that moment. He didn't even register Sirius turning away; he got shakily to his feet and ran out of the doors to the Hospital wing.

Sirius knew for a fact he was going to regret the words and actions that he had just showed. He walked around the front of the room looking for his god son. "Harry. Pronglet? It's just me please come out." Sirius called to the room. There was a rustle of fabric at the back of the room. Sirius walked slowly forward, he didn't want to scare Harry.

Harry walked into the light uncertainly. He had just seen Sirius' his perfect god father hit some one hard. The image played over and over in his head, only imagining Remus as himself.

"Harry? What wrong?" Sirius asked kneeling on the floor eye level away from Harry. "I'm back see? I didn't lie, I told you I would be back and I am."

Harry shook his head. "Your back..." He was utterly confused. "You're back to take me to the Dursley's... you don't want me any more. I'm a fweak." Harry cried not being able to hold onto his emotions any more.

Tears raced down his pink checks at the loss of his godfather. Harry put his head in his hands crying. He didn't hear Sirius come to sit next to him but did notice a light touch hand pulling him towards Sirius.

Harry pulled away, shaking his head. "Please... don't" He cried as Sirius tried to pull him into a hug.

Sirius pulled back raising his hands to show that he didn't mean any harm. "It's okay Harry." Sirius said quietly smiling down at his Godson. _Okay then, this is going to take longer than I thought to get him to let me in. I thought I had already._ Sirius thought lowering his hands slowly. _I know one thing though if it's the lat thing I do I am going to help him with the problems he has, and nothing is going to stop me._

Harry looked at his godfather, long and hard. All he wanted to do at this moment was to give him a great big hug. "Do what ever you want Harry. What ever comes to mind you can do it okay?" Sirius asked. Harry thought about it and nodded his head.

Figuring he only got one try at this he knew what he wanted to do. "Um.. can I have a..."

"hug?" Sirius finished the question and nodded his head and opening his arms to the little boy, who took a running leap into them hugging his godfather tightly. "See that wasn't that hard was it?"

Harry shook his head before releasing Sirius. "I'm sorry." He stated.

Sirius was extremely confused. "For what?"

Harry shrugged his tiny shoulders. "I don't get hugs. I'm a bad boy." Harry said quietly bowing his head in submission to his words. Sirius sat there for a moment thinking for the right answer to say to his god son.

"Pronglet look at me." Sirius ordered softly, Harry looked up at him with teary green eyes. "Nothing that your Uncle has ever said to you matters now okay?" Harry nodded his head yes, Sirius could see the doubt in his eyes. "You can have a hug when ever you want one alright?" Again Harry nodded. "Do you honestly believe me?" Harry thought about this one for a little bit before very slowly shaking his head 'no.' "Why not."

Harry scotched back away from Sirius. "You'll leave. Every one always does. No one stays. They all leave. Uncle Vernon was right. I'm a fweak. No one will ever love me." Sirius felt his anger rise making Harry back away farther.

"No! No no... no...you're not a freak you will never ever be a freak. You are my godson. The best godson in the world. You are loved, you are wanted." Sirius said going a little closer to his godson. "I will never leave you to ever go back to that horrible house. Never ever okay?" Harry didn't give a reply to this question, instead he hesitantly wrapped his arms around his saviors' neck, and for the first time he could remember he felt all of those things that Sirius said that he would, he felt loved and wanted. And it didn't hurt. He was safe in his godfather's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry didn't have any night mares that night, even though that Sirius' didn't sleep at all. He didn't know why but he still didn't feel safe with leaving Harry unprotected with out some one there he trusted awake over him. Sirius didn't know when he was going to be able to get the sleep he lost watching over his god son, but he would find a way. He wasn't going to let any one hurt his little boy.

At six in the morning when Sirius' eyes started to drupe the door of the hospital wing opened quietly. Sirius stayed in his position of fake sleeping on the side of Harry's bed. Sliding his hand un noticeable into his robes grasping his wand ready to act. The intruder stopped by the bed side and brushed a few locks away from Sirius' eyes, Sirius' with all his might didn't move.

"I'm sorry Padfoot. When can you forgive me?" Sirius recognized the speaker as Remus. Deciding his old friend could do with a nice shock Sirius jumped up instantly.

"It'll take a damn long while." Sirius growled out taking a little pleasure of the startled look on Remus' face. "Get out. I told you already you aren't welcomed here. Defiantly when Harry is asleep."

Remus held up his hands, "Sirius we need to talk about this-"

Sirius shook his head. "We did that earlier today remember." Remus sighed ignoring the murderous looks coming from Sirius whom he considered to be his last friend.

"I'm sorry." Remus said quietly reaching forward to brush strands of hair away from Harry's angelic face. He was stopped by Sirius grabbing his wrists pulling it roughly away from Harry.

"Don't touch him." Sirius threatened; "He doesn't like you. He can sense your darkness. Now leave before we're both going to regret that you ever came in here."

Remus glared at his friend, for a second time that day he felt his anger rise. "Sirius' you are so stubborn! Why can't you just forgive-" He was once again interrupted by Sirius.

"Forgive you for leaving me in that hell hole? You knew me." He raved. "You knew how close I was to James and Lilly. Yet you still believed the ministry. What ever happened to the smart Remus? The Remus who would find all the answers then make his judgment?" He questioned. "What ever happened to the friend that I grew up with? I wouldn't have turned my back on you like you did me. Never would I do that. You betrayed me Remus. I thought for sure when they took me in you would come and help me out." Remus looked a little shocked to hear that. "Yes that's right I hoped that you would see through there lies. Yet you didn't. You let them take me away telling me that you hated me. That you wished that I had died. That you would rather be burned alive than betray your friends. That you would see me dead before I was let out of Prison. You left me in that, that PLACE to rot, you never wanted to see me again. The worst thing about it was that I only knew the truth, no one else did and you didn't even try and find it.

Remus' face paled. He had completely forgotten that he had said all of those hateful words. "Siriusâ€ I was consumed by griefâ€ three of my friends were killed in a matter of days of each other. You were the only oneâ€ and then the fingerâ€ The ministry saying all these things about youâ€ what did you expect me to think?"

Sirius threw his hands up, "Well I expected you to try and find the true answers not the bull shit that the ministry was force feeding you."

Sirius felt his anger reach his peek when Harry whimpered from the bed. His body twitching, he tried to curl up into a little ball but it seemed as if something was stopping him. Remus was about to try and wake the little boy when once again Sirius stopped him shaking him madly. Sirius pushed Remus away and sat back down next to the bed resting his fore head on Harry's.

"Don't touch either of us." Sirius ordered.

Umâ€ inside Harry's head

Sirius once again found himself in Harry's mind following the events that Harry was reliving.

"Harry?" Sirius asked the little boy who was trying to claw his way out of the basement where he was locked in with another fat boy.

"Potter? I have another little treat for you" The blond boy, who Sirius recognized as Harry's cousin Dudley. They looked about 6 years old. Dudley held up a jar filled with centipedes. Harry whimpered from the top of the stairs as Dudley put down the jar, and advanced on him. Dudley waddled up the stairs and clutched the littler boys shirt dragged him back down the stairs. "Now" Dudley began shoving Harry to the floor. "My favorite ring is in there." He pointed at the jar with all of the centipedes in it. "I want you to get it out."

Harry shook his head. "Wwhy ddon't you jjust dump iit out?" Harry stuttered madly as Dudley agonizingly slowly unscrewed the lid.

"Because Mummy would have a fit if she knew I let them out any where near our property." Dudley relished the fear in his cousins eyes as he finally unscrewed the lid of the jar and put it down on the floor.

Sirius shook his head madly trying to find his godson. "Harry? You don't have to relive this! Where are you?" Sirius called out dreading what the scene was going to show him next. Yet Sirius couldn't take his eyes away from the sight before him, the level of cruelness the Dursley's put Harry through amazed him beyond belief.

Dudley handed the jar to Harry who was trembling so bad that he almost dropped it. "Well what are you waiting for? Get it out." Harry had tears already forming in his eyes as he slid his hand into the jar. He bit his lip as the centipedes stung his little hand.

By the time that Harry finally pulled the ring out his whole right hand was covered in bite marks, and it had already started to swell. Dudley smiled and took the ring laughing as Harry hurriedly screwed the top back on the jar. Then nursing his hand looked up fearfully at his cousin.

"C..can..canâ€ iâ€iâ€ go backâ€to mmmy cupboard?" Harry asked pleadingly. Dudley nodded his head as he walked up the stairs first farting in Harry's face who was following him up.

End Harry's mind thing

Sirius suddenly found himself at the opposite end of the hospital wing with Harry nowhere in site. "Pronglet?" Sirius called standing shakily to his feet. Remus was nowhere to be found. Sirius looked quickly around the room before spotting Harry in the middle of the floor nursing his right hand to his chest, his body shaking in silent tears. "Harryâ€ my poor baby" Sirius murmured scooping the quivering boy into his arms. "God Harryâ€ Oh my god." Sirius felt tears come to his eyes at the things that Harry had to go through. "My poor baby" Sirius rocked the crying little boy in his arms.

"It's okay nowâ€ It's going to be okay now." Sirius said stroking Harry's jet black hair only to see it poof right back up, just like his father's hair Sirius mused shedding a new tear for his best friends death. The little boy started hiccupping. "It's okay now." Sirius repeated. "There never going to hurt you again." He soothed. "You're safe now."

"Padfoot" Harry clutched Sirius' robes in his fists holding his godfather close. "Why won't they leave me alone?" He cried into Sirius' shirt.

"I don't know Pronglet. I don't know. You're a good kid. Remember that okay? You're a good kid."

One of Sirius' tears splashed down onto Harry's cheek. He looked up suddenly ceasing his crying immediately. "Padfootâ€ you're cwying" Harry said reaching up and wiping tears away from Sirius' face.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Sirius said quietly Harry was utterly confused. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." He cried hugging Harry close to him. At first Harry didn't know how to react, but he slowly wrapped his arms around Sirius' chest, the closes part of the body that he could reach and hug.

"You were there when I needed you Padfoot. You came when I finally called for you." Harry said quietly with such knowing voice that it frightened Sirius slightly. 'I always hoped for some one to come get me, and then I finally called for you and you came.' Harry said into Sirius' head finding it easier to talk like that. "I love you Sirius."

Sirius chocked on his sobs feeling nothing but undiluted love flooding into him from Harry. He was still sure that on certain levels that Harry was still frightened of him, but at this moment he did know that Harry was finally slightly opening up to him. This was a big leap for the little boy. For him to finally confess that he loved some one.

"I love you to Harry." Returning the warmth that he was feeling back to Harry. He felt the boy shiver at the power of love that Sirius sent at him. It felt like something from a dream that he had once had. That his mother was giving him the same thing, making all him feel all better. Now he felt it in real life not a dream.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry fell asleep in Sirius' arms for the rest of the day. Sirius carefully though, returned to the bed so his but wouldn't go num sitting on the floor for a long time. He didn't know how much time passed but he soon was also fast asleep as Harry's sleeping head lay against his chest.

Harry awoke first the next day, only to roll over and fall right out of bed dragging a pillow down along with him. "Ou." Harry murmured as he landed on his rump. 'How did I get on the bed?' Harry wondered and stood up. Sirius' was still sleeping peacefully on the bed. Harry pulled the covers up to his chin and sat in the chair next to the bed.

Harry took this time to resurvey his surroundings. The room had two rows of beds in it, each side there was... Harry counted out the beds on each side... 12 beds. Wow... there must be a lot of sick people in this place. Some of the beds weren't made so Harry, due to his up brining jumped off the chair and started to make the bed. He was on his third bed when a little green elf popped in next to him. Harry jumped and backed away from the strange creature.

"Sir is not to be doing beds sir. Beds is Squeakers' job." The little elf said bowing respectfully. Harry never being around a house elf before bowed back making the elf bow again. So it went on for a couple of minutes before Harry started coughing from the exertion of so much moving his body wasn't used to.

"Oh sir Squeakers is sorry." The little green elf helped Harry into the nearest bed. "Here Sir you's should drink this." He waved his hand and out of thin air a shiny blue bottle of something appeared. Harry shook his head and started coughing again. "Sir... this will help." Harry again shook his head. He didn't know who this person was... he didn't know what was in the bottle.

"N... No thank you." Harry said quietly when he stopped coughing. He tried not to take deep breaths as not to cause another fit.

Squeakers looked sad as he made the goblet of coughing potion disappear he only wanted to help. "I am sorry sir. I did not know that sir was sick." He said wringing his hands, as thoughts of late punishment dashed through his mind.

"What was you name again?" Harry asked cautiously ready to jump out of the bed if the little green guy decided to hurt him.

"Oh Squeakers sir. I'm Squeakers the house elf."

Harry looked at Squeakers oddly. "Okay. Well I'm Harry. Not sir... that's what I'm supposed to call my Uncle." Harry quickly looked around the room making sure that his uncle wasn't in there.

"You want me to call Sir by his first name?" Squeakers double-checked, Harry nodded sitting up in the bed making room for Squeakers to sit down.

"Sit down." Harry said patting the spot in front of him. Squeakers did as he was told and sat down in front of Harry. "So what are you?" Harry asked feeling brave, he didn't know why but he didn't think that Squeakers would hurt him.

Squeakers shifted around nervously across from Harry, his gaze kept landing on Sirius. "I am a house elf sir... Harry."

"Oh." Harry said not really understanding. "What does a house elf do?"

Squeakers looked shocked that Harry didn't know what a house elf was. "A house elf is bound to one family and serves that one family no matter what." He said proudly. "Unless we is sacked... then we come here to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded his head. "What do you do for the families?"

"Um... We's work for them. We do there house work and such for them." He said smiling proudly.

"Oh... I guess I'm a house elf too them." Harry said quietly missing the odd look that came over the little elf's face as he jumped off the bed.

"No Harry... you is not a house elf. You is a human... a master." Squeakers protested in what sounded like a begging tone.

Harry shook his head repeatedly. "No... no I'm a house elf. I did all the stuff at my Aunts and Uncle's house." Harry explained. "I did all this stuff they asked me to do..." He looked away from the house elf.

"You is not a house elf. You are a human. You are not green." Squeakers looked like he hand won the debate and with a smile on his face he sat back down.

Harry though was sure he was a house elf at the moment and shook his head. "I can be green. My cousin once roped me to a tire swing and spun me around and around for a whole hour... I was green after that." Harry said proudly trying not to remember what happened after that incident.

"That is not the same thing Harry." The elf looked around for help. There wasn't any. "You is human. Just believe me." He finished the argument.

Harry didn't look please but nodded his head any way. They sat in silence for short bit before Harry got the courage to ask something. "Are you my friend?"

Squeakers looked shocked at the question. He had never been asked that question before in his 9 years of life. "I don't know Harry." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Harry smiled widely and leaned forward hugging the little elf. "Then we are friends. You're my first friend in the whole wide world!" Harry said excitedly pulling a shocked and speechless elf off the bed and over to Sirius who was now snoring softly.

Not thinking about the consequences, that Sirius might get mad at him for waking him up Harry shook Sirius' shoulder waking him up instantly. Sirius' bolted up in the bed. With bleary eyes he looked down at his godson... and an house elf?

"Harry what is it? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Harry nodded his head. "I want to introduce you to my first friend. His name is Squeakers and he's a house elf. I said that I was a house elf too but he said that I wasn't one. Then he said that I wasn't green and I said that I had been green and then he said just to believe him... I do but do you think I'm a house elf?" Harry asked Sirius seriously.

Sirius looked down at his godson, his eyes had such great big eyes that would put any dog to shame. It would be his down fall he knew it. "I'm sorry Harry but you are not a house elf." Sirius said quietly as Harry's face fell and Squeakers laughed. Harry glared at his new friend.

"I told you Harry." Squeakers said quietly, and then realizing what he said looked up at Sirius frightfully.

Just as Sirius was about to reply Poppy came bustling into the ward. "Good your awake. What is that house elf doing about?" She asked glaring at the little elf who tried to leave but was stopped when Harry grabbed his arm.

"H...hh...he's my ...f...f...friend." Harry said amazed at what courage that he was showing. He looked up frightfully at the Matron who looked quite shocked.

Poppy recovered quickly and shrugged her shoulders. "Well okay what ever. Harry it's time for you bath." She said pointedly.

Harry looked at Sirius pleading with his eyes that he wouldn't make him go alone with the scary nurse. Sirius nodded his head. "Go with Madam Pomfrey... I'll be right there I just need to talk with Squeakers for a minute.

Harry trusting his godfather reluctantly followed Poppy out of the room towards his doom, the bathroom.

Sirius looked down at the shivering elf in front of him. "I won't hurt you." He said smiling down at the elf who nodded his head shakily. "Look I know you and Harry want to be friends and I have nothing against that it's just a little odd. We're going to be moving back to my house... I'll ask Professor Dumbledore if its okay but we need a house elf. We'll pay you well and be good to you if you came." Sirius said bluntly. The little house elf looked shocked at what he was being asked. "I don't want you to come unless you want to." Sirius said levelly.

Squeakers thought about it for a moment. He was still young enough to go to his own family. He had to be bound to a family before he turned ten years old. He could go... "Squeakers would be happy to!" He said happily bowing.

Sirius looked happy. "That's great." Sirius said. "Okay there are a few rules though." Squeakers' ears fell in dismay. "They aren't that hard. Okay the first is that you have to call us by our first names. My name is Sirius. The second rule is that you are not to bow or anything like that. You don't have to do all the work. If you want you can being another House elf with you to Padfoots Den if you want." Squeakers looked happy at that. "Um... so yah... you don't have to do every thing all the time... like... the fireplaces only need to be cleaned like... once every week.. things like that. And yah... um... That's all the rules I can think of first so after we get Harry washed I'll tell him and then I'll go ask Dumbledore..."

"Ask me what my dear boy." Albus Dumbledore asked walking into the ward wearing a long purple robe, with a purple hat.

"Oh... sir... you don't have to or anything... it's just that we're going to be moving into my house soon... and Harry doesn't take to many people you know... and well he's gotten attached to Squeakers here..." Albus held up his hand to Sirius to stop his rambling.

Smiling he nodded his head. "I personally think I owe you much more than I can give in this life time. By all means you can have some house elf's. How many?" He asked calmly.

Sirius was a little shocked. "Oh... uh... I don't know... it's up to Squeakers really... I guess two is good... three wouldn't be bad. My house isn't that big... All it has is 6 bedrooms."

"Five should be good. Squeakers go pick five of your friends to take with you to Sirius' house. And pack your things you will be leaving in an hour." He orders softly. The little elf nodded he head and left with a pop.

"Five!" Sirius asked shocked. Dumbledore nodded his head. "We don't need five."

Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "I have a feeling that Harry will want to keep Squeakers as more of a friend than a servant." He said.

"We aren't leaving in an hour. Poppy won't let us. She wants to do more checks on Harry." Sirius stammered, wanting to get control of this situation.

Chuckling Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders. "You never know my dear boy... And I think it would be wise if you did... Harry needs a home. A family... He needs you. This hospital ward is a good place, but for a little boy trying to get his bearings, this is not a good place to be. And... school will be starting soon... oh... um..." Dumbledore looked at his watch. In 6 hours. If you leave now there should be anyone in Hogsmeade. You can use this port key to leave by. The house elf's will know how to follow the magic traces. I will see you soon. I will be in touch." He set a box, that he wasn't carrying before down on the bed and walked out of the ward not letting Sirius get two words in on the matter.

Sirius ended up going for a swim in the prefects bathroom while Poppy insisted that she would either stun him and wash him, or not let him in the ward due to the horrible smell emitted around him. Sirius reluctantly did as he was told and took a shower/swimming bath playing in the bubbles and wonderful smells.

He ended up getting back to the hospital wing just as the house elf's were getting there. They all bowed except Squeakers who waved happily at him. Sirius waved back and walked into the Hospital wing.

Harry was laying as still as possible as Poppy did the last tests with her wand. He jumped up though when Sirius entered the Hospital scooping up the little boy.

"Sirius!" Poppy yelled hard of breath when she noticed him hovering right behind her. "Don't sneak up on me like that." She scolded laughing. Sirius smiled innocently and sat down on the bed holing Harry on his lap. "Don't give me that look Mr. Black." She joked smiling at them. "You can leave he's fine. There's nothing wrong with him besides him being a little weak. That's all. Don't let him go running around for at least a week." Poppy said before smiling at the two before leaving, Dumbledore had left a note on her desk saying to release Harry that day.

Sirius smiled down at his godson who smiled back. "Harry... um... I have a house..."

Harry hearing those words, his smile dropped getting off Sirius' lap he stood in front of his godfather with his head down. "I understand... you don't have to finish. I'll go back to the Dursleys, I'm sorry I've been an incon-"

Sirius intervened in what Harry was saying. "No no no Harry. That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that we were going home. To our house. Padfoots Den. We're going home. Both of us me, you, and Squeakers." Sirius explained smiling down at Harry's shocked face.

"Both of us? Together? Like a... a family?" Harry whispered the last words not quiet believing it.

Sirius nodded his head happily. "yah.. me and you... as a family... if that's what you want." Harry nodded his head his smile not coming back. "Aren't you happy?" Harry put on a fake smile and hugged his god father.

"When... When are we going?" He said with fake happiness.

Sirius smiled widely and picked Harry up. "Now." Harry felt his stomach drop some where around his feet.

He wanted a home... he just didn't want to live any where. It was going to be just like the Dursleys. Sirius would like Squeakers more... and not him... and he would have to do all the work... except this time no one would come and save him...


	18. Chapter 18

Sheba

In the entrance hall, Sirius set Harry down on the floor, not missing the sad look he had in his eyes. "Harry what's wrong?" Sirius asked the sad little boy.

Harry avoided Sirius' eyes and shrugged his shoulders, the scared feeling he had had earlier had returned. He stepped back away from his godfather, not wanting the man to come closer.

"N...Nothing. I'm just t...t...tired." Harry stuttered. Sirius' instantly was on alert, Harry only stuttered when he was scared.

Sirius squatted down in front of the little boy. "Harry. You can tell me what's wrong?" He asked reaching forward to hug the boy. Harry shook his head and stepped back away from him.

"N...Nothing..."He said quietly, he was luckily saved by his new friend.

"Mr. Sirius, sir, we is to be leaving soon. You and Harry's portkey is running out, sirs. You should be laving now, sirs." Squeakers' spoke up gesturing to the horse less carriage waiting for them all.

Sirius nodded his head still watching his godson. "Right come on Pronglet." Sirius said, bending down to pick up Harry but stopped when the little boy flinched and whimpered at his touch. Sirius held his hands up in surrender. "It's okay Harry. Come on." Sirius smiled encouragingly to his young godson who hurried out the door and into the carriage on his own.

Sirius worriedly followed in silence. The ride was completely silent, as they neared the village Sirius spoke up. "Well we're here Harry, I wanted to ask you before we got there what color you wanted your room to be." Harry shrugged his shoulders and followed his godfather out of the carriage. "Alright Harry I need you to take hold of this okay?" Harry nodded his head and clutched the old dog toy. Within seconds he felt a tug around his navel and he was transported with Sirius to his new home.

Harry landed on his back tears welled up in his eyes from the harsh impact. He wheezed trying to regain his breath. Sirius by his side in an instant, looking worriedly at him. "I'm so sorry Harry." Sirius said as he helped the little boy up. "Take your time deep breaths." Sirius instructed, Harry did as he was told he started to regain his breath. "There you go Harry. That's it." Harry finally got his breathing under control.

"Thank you." Harry said clutching his chest.

'_And so the pain begins again.'_ Harry thought to himself missing the caring look in his godfather's eyes.

"No problem, kiddo." Harry was about to stand up when Sirius stopped him. "Wow there, little guy, take it easy for a second." Harry nodded, seconds later Squeakers appeared next to Harry.

"We is all here, sirs." He said almost bowing. "We's like to introduce our selves." Squeakers said, gesturing to the other four house elves waiting behind him. Sirius nodded his head.

The first house elf to come forward was a little girl house elf warring a little tea cozy, she had big brown eyes and a caring look on her little face as she watched Harry, apparently seeing the whole scene that had just taken place.

"I is Bianca, Sirs." The little elf introduced herself, bowing her head slightly. "I is to be doing the cooking and the cleaning, sirs." She walked to the side to stand next to Squeakers who held her hand. (Ah... Squeakers and Bianca sitting in a tree...)

The next house elf to walk up was another girl, apparently Squeakers were one with the lady house elves. "I is Misha." She had to be the tiniest house elf that Sirius had ever seen. "I is to keep fires running good and to sew things for the young sirs. I is also to baby sit when needed sir."

Sirius smiled he liked these house elves, nothing like the ones that he had when he was growing up. The next elf was a male. He was different from the others. He wore wizard clothes... with odd socks... bother were different and multi colors. "I is Tyls sirs. I is to do the gardening. I is also to keep the house well greeneries." He introduced himself. Harry smiled, this house elf had funny socks.

The last house elf walked forward looking around warily. "I is Dobby sirs. I do anything that is asked sirs. I can do lots of things... I can clean all nice like." He little elf said happily bowing deeply then smiling toothily at his masters.

Squeakers stepped forward in front of Sirius and Harry. "And I is Squeakers. I do the bedding." Squeakers said once again proudly like it was the best job in the world. One of the house elves coughed making Squeakers to sigh. "I also cook." He said sadly. Apparently he didn't like that job.

"Well I'm Sirius and this is Harry. Um... yeah... uh... we'll be helping you clean up the house so you don't have to worry about the whole mess." Some of the house elves looked appalled at the thought of their masters working. "Yeah so let's get to work." Sirius said brightly. Completely forgetting about the troubles bothering him about Harry.

Harry sighed as he walked up to Squeakers. "Hey Squeakers!" Harry called walking over to his friend. "Um could I have a bucket with some soapy water in it? And some rags or scrubbing things with it?" Harry asked uncertainly. Squeakers thought about in for a moment before snapping his fingers and it appeared in front of Harry.

"There you is go, Sir." He said before walking off. Harry took the bucket in both hands and looked around. Where to start?

The entrance hall where he was standing wasn't the biggest but it did have a large mirror in front of the door giving it a large effect. Down the hall there was a staircase opening from the side of the living room, which was connected to the dining room. The kitchen was across the hall.

Harry figured that he would start with the living room. Seeing as it was the dirtiest. Harry proceeded to wash down the entire room, and then with the help from Squeakers he re-arranged the entire room. This was a big risk on his part. He didn't know whether Sirius would like it. That's what scared him.

Sirius was still wasn't as healthy as he was but he looked like he had more power than Uncle Vernon did. What would he do to him if he didn't like what Harry had did to the place? He worked himself to the bone in fear of making Sirius' madder than he already could be from the changes that Harry had made to the living room. Harry had no idea what to expect living with his godfather in their house. Was he going to be like Uncle Vernon? Was he going to make him do all the work? He had no idea, even though Sirius said that he wouldn't hurt him.

At around ten till seven, Sirius staggered into the room. Harry froze in his seat. He was currently sitting in front of the door to the back yard, which was huge. He had, for the last half hour, been working on scrapping off the crud that had collected over the years when the house wasn't in use. He had cut himself four times using a razor scrapping the grime off the glass door.

Harry held his breath as finally Sirius noticed the difference in the room. Harry dreaded what was to come as the minutes ticked by. Sirius' face went from a look of awe to surprise to dread?

Harry flinched back as Sirius finally rested his eyes on him. Harry immediately started putting himself down for the work he had done. "I'm sorry I changed the furniture around. (Even though there were only 5 chairs and two coffee tables in the room.) I didn't know what you wanted to do with it so I changed it... and I'm know I'm doing a bad job with the glass doors... But this is only a first go through... I'll work on it some more tomorrow... I promise..." Harry said quietly staring at the floor, not daring to look up at Sirius' bound to be angry face.

Harry didn't hear Sirius get of the chair that he was on and walk over to him. He couldn't hear anything over the pounding in his ears. He flinched violently as a soft hand brushed his arm. Harry looked frightfully up at his god father who had tears in his eyes. '_Had he hated it that much?'_ Harry thought to himself.

Not knowing what to do, Harry let Sirius hug him with all his might. He couldn't believe all that the young boy had done. It was amazing. How could some one so little do this much in only a day. Work crews would have trouble doing as much as Harry had did in this one day.

"Harry—" Sirius began, "I can't believe-"

Sirius was interrupted by Harry who struggled to free himself from Sirius' arms. "I'm sorry... It won't happen again... I'll try harder next time I promise... please don't hit me... I'll be a good boy. I won't have dinner tonight... please don't-" Harry cried shielding his face with his hands cowering away from Sirius.

More tears fell down Sirius' face. How could the Dursleys do this to a young boy. The job on the room was excellent. He couldn't believe that Harry had done it himself. "God Harry. Please don't... I would never hit you... Never do you understand me?" Harry nodded his head quickly. "Pronglet look at me." Harry took a moment to shift his arms and looked at Sirius with terrified green eyes. "Harry... I will never... never ever hurt you. I will never raise my hand against you." Sirius said softly putting the most emotion that he could behind the words that he spoke. How could he get the point across to his godson? It seemed almost impossible.

Doing the only thing he could think of to solve the problem Sirius carefully entered Harry's mind. The little boy didn't reject him. 'Harry. Show me what's wrong.' Sirius said mentally into the little boys head. Harry quickly obliged and brought forth the first picture. It was of himself hitting Remus in the face. He didn't think that Harry had seen that... The next few that followed was of himself hitting Harry. Sirius looked at the scenes before him in horror. It looked as if some of the things that Vernon had done to little Harry were the same thing... but with himself as the person throwing the punches out.

Sirius slammed back into his own head shaking... he didn't know whether it be from anger at the Dursleys or the sickness he felt for himself at the fear one incident had caused on the most important person in his life.

Not trying to hold it back Sirius promptly threw up on the floor, his stomach heaving painfully. Wiping his mouth with the shoulder of his shirt Sirius looked desperately at Harry.

"Harry." Sirius looked at the boy who was still staring at Sirius, with his hands down he looked as if he was going to go to Sirius' aid when he was throwing up. "You have to believe me. I would never... never would I ever raise my hand to you. I know you don't right now but please give me a chance okay? Please... give me a chance. What I wanted to say was that I thought you did the best job in the world on this room. I am so proud of you. More than I can say." Sirius said gesturing around the room. Harry stared at him now with shock in his eyes.

"I just hope that your room will live up to it." Sirius said smiling at the little boy. Harry had curiosity written all over his face. "Do you want to see it?" Sirius asked opening his arms for the little boy.

Harry sensing some one watching them looked around the room spotting a set of bright blue eyes staring back at him. It was Squeakers, he was waiting to make sure that Harry was alright. He didn't care what happened to him, he just knew that he wanted to keep Harry safe. He nodded his head to Harry who took a few tentative steps into Sirius' arms.

Sirius picked him up with no problem. Harry felt at ease in his godfathers' arms. He felt what he had felt the night before, undiluted love. He was again a bit shocked about how much there was of it.

Harry surveyed his surroundings. They walked up a flight of stairs and into a big hall. It had to be at least nine feet wide. It was huge compared to the Dursleys. Sirius walked down the hall past two rooms. Both sides of the hall had two rooms, and at the very end of the hall there was a door at the end of the hall. That was to be Harry's room. It was by far the grandest of the house. It would never be Sirius' however much he may have wanted it couldn't have been his, it had once been James when he had moved in with Sirius when he had first bought the place.

Sirius set Harry down on the floor in front of the door. "Okay this is your room you can change it if you don't like it okay?" Sirius asked, Harry nodded his head, slowly Sirius opened the door. He gave Harry a little push into the room. He smiled as Harry gasped.

Harry couldn't believe that this was to be his room. The room was adorned in different Quidditch posters, with many many pictures of four men and a few women on the walls. The floor was covered in a great carpet with 5 names writing across it with a great picture next to each of the names; Padfoot (a dog), Prongs (a stag), Moony (a wolf), Pronglet (not telling you that yet) and Jade (a raven). Each of the animals chased each other across the floor.

Harry averted his gaze away from the running animals to scope out the rest of the room. There was a great set of double doors off to the side of the room. He shifted his gaze to stare in awe at the bed. It was enormous. It was the biggest bed he had ever seen. It was a queen size four poster bed with red and gold curtains hanging around it. The bed was in the middle of the room, not in front of the door but off to the side (For those of you who aren't Asian if the bed is right in front of the door its bad chi.) there was a great desk sitting on the far side of the room. It was quite large, made out of the best quality of oak there was. On the opposite side of the room from the great double doors there was another door, it was the door to the bathroom, to Harry the tub looked like a swimming pool, when really it was just an overly large Jacuzzi with a showerhead. The sink had a great mirror sitting behind it; the table top was made of the finest marble that you could find.

Harry turned and looked at his godfather who smiled and pointed to the double doors. Harry walked cautiously towards it. He pulled the doors open only to jump back as something small and furry jumped up to greet him.

A little pure black husky, which at the moment looked like a small fur-ball jumped up at Harry. Harry in turn looked down at the little dog in shock. It was so tiny. Harry carefully sat down and let the little dog jump into his lap.

"She's yours Harry." Sirius said standing back and watching the scene unfold, making sure not to block the view of the camera... he was taping all of this to show Harry later. "She doesn't have a name yet. You can name her anything you want Pronglet." Sirius said as his smile grew wider as the little dog jumped up licking Harry's nose.

"Uh... Sheba." Sirius was a bit shocked by the choice but let it go. "Do ya like that girl? Sheba?" The little dog jumped around excitedly. "I'll take that as a yes!" Harry laughed hugging Sheba. With Sheba nestled in his arms Harry stood up and looked at Sirius. "Thank you Padfoot." He said quietly he put the dog on the floor and hugged Sirius with all his might. "I love Sheba, as much as I love you." Harry said honestly, releasing his godfather and going back to playing with his new love of his life, Sheba.

"Come on Sheba! Let's go down stairs! We have to get you some food and find some things to play with..." Harry rambled, letting the little black dog follow him down the hall. Harry did, though, pick up the little dog carrying her down the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

The next week passed quickly for Harry and Sirius. The house was growing together well. The house elves were doing a great job. If was quite funny how they'd get Harry and Sirius away from anything that might need cleaning. Squeakers and Dobby went as far as making Harry cry to get Sirius away from one of the upstairs bathrooms. Granted in return Sirius told Dobby that he wasn't allowed to clean for a day as punishment. He did know though that Dobby was now stuck in the kitchens cleaning in there.

At the moment, Harry was upstairs playing with Sheba, the two young pups had gotten quite close to one another in the past week that they had been at the house. Sheba was a shadow to say the least; anywhere Harry went Sheba was sure to follow. (Sounds like Mary Had a Little Lamb...) Sirius sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. The house elves had all but shoved him out of his little room when they wanted to clean it. His room was by far the worse room in the entire house. Sirius didn't spend any time cleaning it, there was still though a think layer of dust everywhere. He had spent all his time in re-improving Harry's room, anything to get the little boy to laugh.

Sirius was a bit obsessive really. He barely did anything that didn't in some way have something to do with Harry. It was rather sickening. Jumping to his feet, he couldn't stand it any more. As much as he hated saying it he needed to get out of the house. And he was going to take Harry with him.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled through the house. There was a giggle from Harry's room. As Sirius neared the room the door was open a little and Sirius peeked in. Harry was lying on the floor with Sheba on top of him licking his face, then the little black dog would jump off of Harry and try to lick some other part of his boy.

"Padfoot! Help!" Harry said while laughing Sirius stepped into the room smiling, he then scooped his godson off the floor and swung him around.

"Is that better?" Sirius asked changing the position he was holding Harry in. He was now dangling from his ankles. Sirius was watching intently every emotion that crossed his godsons' face; he didn't want to scare the boy.

"Put me down!" Harry yelled indignantly as Sheba started licking his face again.

Sirius laid Harry gently down onto the floor and picked the dog up instead. "Now Sheba what have I told you, you can't attack him unless I'm here to help." Sirius said in a serious tone, Harry bust out laughing. Averting his gaze to the little black haired child he mock glared. "Fine." He held Sheba right off the ground and smiled at Harry who was shaking his head. "Sick 'em." He laughed and let Sheba go. Harry squealed and rolled over shielding his face from the crazed little dog.

"Please Sirius!" Harry pleaded and Sheba started licking one of Harry's ears again. Harry started to cough while he was laughing. Sirius sat down quickly next to his godson and patted his back until he got his breathing under control again.

"There! All better." Sirius said hugging Harry who nodded his head clutching his chest. "Now, since I'm now a free man what do you say we go shopping? We can get some stuff for you and Sheba." Sirius smiled and got up, Harry didn't follow.

Harry sat there looking at his hands. He didn't want to go, there would be so many people there. "I...I scared." Pronglet stuttered out glancing up to see Sirius' reaction.

Sirius whined. "What are you scared of? It'll be fun." He bent down and picked Harry up in his arms. "Come on I won't let any one hurt you okay?" He soothed rubbing the little boys back. Harry slowly nodded his head trusting his godfather completely. Sirius jumped for joy, "Yes. Alright go get dressed in something muggle and I'll meet you by the fire place." Sirius said getting all excited at the prospect of being able to walk out of the fireplace a free man.

They would first stop in the Leaky Cauldron and then go out into Diagon alley and then maybe they would catch a cab into Downtown London. But for sure they would walk through the streets with their heads held high.

Ten minutes later a very sooty Sirius and Harry stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius quickly swooped Harry up into his arms before he could fall. "Now then..." Sirius murmured checking to make sure he had his wand up his sleeve. "Let's go to Gringotts and get some money then we'll go look around Diagon Alley then we'll go into muggle London. How's that sound?" Sirius asked the little boy clutching him. Harry nodded his head slightly.

Sirius pointedly ignored the quizzical stares he got as he walked through the busy pub. He even smiled at two or three witches that he remembered dating all those years ago. Finally getting to the back gate to find it already open, Sirius slipped through still holding Harry. He shut the gate behind him, watching a blond pair of people walk hurriedly away from the barrier. 'Odd. They look familiar.' Sirius shook the thought off and casually walked though Diagon Alley.

A bumpy ride and an hour later Sirius and Harry finally walked out the doors of Gringotts Wizard Bank with their wallet extremely full. Holding Harry's hand in his own they sauntered though the Alley looking in every shop. In Flourish and Blots they bought some children's books for Harry, they also bought a few cookbooks... Sirius wasn't the best of cooks. Sirius shrunk the twenty something books and put them in is pocket.

The next shop they went to they spent a much longer time in, The Quidditch Store. Harry had to hurry to keep up with Sirius who at the moment was in heaven. He couldn't resist all that he bought, how could you not buy a new set of Quidditch balls in the carrying case, four new Dragon's Flurries? They were the best brooms out you couldn't get better; Sirius also couldn't help but buy some Quidditch robes and pads for himself and Harry... and some extra ones. Finally, after and hour and a half, Sirius and Harry walked out of the shop with humanguse grins on their faces.

"What do you say Harry? Some ice cream?" Harry nodded his head. Walking into the Ice Cream parlor Sirius split a big sundae with Harry. Harry was now a very happy little boy.

The next hour and a half they went through the rest of the shops not looking for anything in particular, they did get new robes, and Harry's wand. Nick was extremely happy to see the both of them.

"Sirius my boy!" Nick greeted them as they walked though the door to the shop. Sirius had long since forgiven his Uncle. "Well... Here to get your wand?" Sirius nodded and in seconds Harry had his wand.

"Well that went fast." He said smiling as red and gold sparks flew out the end of Harry's wand.

"Yes. I knew that would be his wand. It pushed itself onto the floor the moment you brought him here nearly a month ago." Nick explained taking it away from Harry who was at the moment blowing up a vase. "It's alright Harry. Well anyway, Sirius I didn't tell you how sorry I was for scaring you." Nick said putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder who quickly shrugged it off. "I'm sorry. I know how you must have felt. I couldn't tell you because you would have tried to stop me and kill the rat yourself and that wouldn't have done any good."

Sirius nodded his head. "I understand. Now we must be going, we still have to go to muggle London." Sirius said briskly taking Harry's new wand shoving it in his pocket grabbed Harry and walked out the door, not saying another word to his uncle.

Once in muggle London Sirius finally said something. "Well, where do you want to go?" He asked taking hold of Harry's little hand and leading him through the street. Sirius got side tracked by a pretty lady walking past and didn't notice the same two blonde people roughly shove past Harry making him whimper and fall to the ground. As the lady walked off Sirius noticed that Harry wasn't holding his hand any more.

"Harry?" Sirius yelled looking around frantically for his godson, fear threading through him, as he couldn't find his godson. Back tracking he finally found Harry huddled against a garbage can, tears of fear falling down his face. Sirius pushed through the throng of people to his godsons' side. "Sh... I'm sorry." Sirius said pulling the boy into a hug. "It's okay now. Sh... it's okay. We're going home now. It's okay. I'm sorry." Sirius said again. Harry shook his head and pointed down the alley where a very odd scene was taking place.

Sirius quietly picked Harry up and walked closer to what was happening pulling his wand out as he came upon the scene. An older man with white hair was standing over a boy lying on the ground. Sirius was going to turn away when he saw the man raised his cane and slammed it down onto the little boy. Images from his past pushed into Sirius' mind shaking his head he set Harry down and ran forward towards the two people.

"What in the nine hells do you think your doing you sick bastard!" Sirius screamed intercepting the cane wincing as he felt the blood on it. The older man pulled back the top of the cane and out came a wand. Sirius quickly dropped the end of the cane and brought out his own wand.

"Mind your own business." The man said finally looking up. Sirius stumbled back; it was Lucius Malfoy, his darling cousins' husband.

Sirius glared at the man. "I don't think so Malfoy." Sirius hissed watching out of the corner of his eye as the little boy shivered and coughed up blood. "What the hell were you doing to that boy?" He asked keeping his wand trained on the elder man.

"Black." He spat out as he finally recognized the man. With out waiting another second he threw a curse at Sirius who ducked it easily and sent his own.

After what seemed like forever battling Lucius, Sirius felt something brush his pants leg glancing down he saw Harry grab hold of the other boy's hand and his own leg and apparated.

Harry landed back in the alley way though, with out Sirius or the other boy. Lucius saw him and growled. "You... Boy!" He yelled Harry got to his feet getting ready to run. Out of no where the head of the cane clammed into the left side of is head. Harry's vision swam as he fell to the floor. He was quickly dragged to his feet by the man pulling his hair. "Where did they go boy?" Lucius asked shaking Harry roughly.

"I... I don't know." Harry whimpered out as Lucius glared at the boy.

"What is your name boy?" He spat out letting the boy drop to the ground. Harry didn't try to get up from the spot on the ground.

"Ja...James Evans." Harry said he didn't think he should tell him his real name.

"Well James. What do you suppose we do with you, hm?" Harry shivered and shrugged his shoulders. A black gloved hand struck him in he face. "Answer me you insolent boy!" Harry whimpered as Lucius raised his cane.

Harry covered his head as the cane fell. "I... I don't know sir." Harry cried as Malfoy laughed and pulled Harry to his feet again looking into his eyes.

"You've been hit before. I can see it in your eyes. You know pain." Lucius smiled insanely, "You have no idea what levels of pain I can take you too." He stepped back away from the cowering boy and raised his wand. "Cru-"

Sirius caught the younger Malfoy before he could hit the ground. "I'm s...ss...sorry." He cried as Sirius laid him down gently onto the floor. "I... I won't take any more food... please... stop!" He cried and curled into a little ball.

"Squeakers!" Sirius yelled making the shivering boy cringe. The blue eyed elf appeared next to Sirius moments later. "Go to Hogwarts, get Poppy and tell her it's an emergency!" Sirius ordered, Squeakers disappeared a second later. Sirius then called for another house elf to get some cloth and a bowl of water.

Sirius dipped the cloth into a pale of water and wiped off some of the blood around the boy's mouth. "My name's Sirius. What's yours?" Sirius asked the little boy coughed a little before answering.

"Dray...co..." He said stuttering. "Sorry." He said quickly when he realized that he was coughing up blood onto the carpet.

Sirius smiled as he heard the front door slam calming Draco who jumped, panicked by the sound. "Sh... It's okay. We're going to take care of you." Sirius said as Poppy rushed into the room.

"Sirius Black can't you keep Harry-" She stopped when she realized that it was most definitely wasn't Harry lying on the floor bleeding. "What happened?" She asked going into matron mode.

"Thank god you're here! Take care of him I have to go find Harry!" Sirius quickly disappeared with a loud pop.

Sirius reappeared just as Lucius raised his wand not really thinking of what spell he was saying he yelled the stunning curse hitting Malfoy in the side, he dropped like a ton of bricks.

"Harry!" Sirius fell down next to Harry who was holding his head in his hands completely unconscious. "You sick bastard Malfoy." Sirius picked Harry up and did a series of complicated wand movements before sending Malfoy straight to the Dursleys with his wand, he would then after two day's of being stuck in the house with the muggles be transported to Mad Eye Moody's office at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry didn't wake up the rest of the afternoon. The blows to his head took a lot out of him. Draco on the other hand barely closed an eye if he could help it. Sheba was snuggled up to Harry's side, not letting him out of her site, she even let Draco walk around the room without growling at him if he got to close to the bed.

It was now nearing two am when Harry finally woke up to find himself in his own room, on his bed, with his dog sleeping next to him, and a boy he didn't know sitting on the floor in the corner of his room.

Harry jumped up when the other boy sniffled. Not making any noise though Harry quietly walked over to the door and switched the light on making the other boy cover his eyes against the blinding light.

"Who are you?" Harry asked walking over to the blond haired boy who had his knees drawn up to his chest with his hair covering his face.

You could see his eyes flicking every where around the room. "Draco." He said quickly as Harry neared closer to him. "I'm...I'm sorry for waking you up... It won't happen again I swear." Draco said hurriedly snapping his mouth shut quickly.

Harry was a bit shocked that some one was apologizing to him. "No..." The blond boy looked up at Harry warily. "It's okay..." Harry smiled and sat down across from Draco. "I'm Harry." Harry introduced himself, smiling at the blond. "Um... Why are you crying?" Draco shrugged his shoulders wincing a bit. "I understand." Draco gave him a look before Harry pulled down the sleeve exposing a big bruise he had on his shoulder from his earlier in counter with Malfoy Senior.

"It hurts." Draco said simply looking away from Harry, he started to bite his nails. "I don't know what..." Draco began but stopped when he realized that he was going to say what he was thinking, his father always said a Malfoy could never do that. It was beneath them. Harry some how picked up on what he, Draco was thinking.

"He was wrong." Harry said quietly not missing the shock that showed on Draco's face. "It's not beneath you... it's in here." He pointed to his heart. "I feel the same way... 'till jus' about a month ago I was never allowed to tell any one what I felt or what I thought." Harry said feeling the other boy open up to him.

A comfortable silence passed over the two young boys, both thinking about their so-called families. Harry broke the silence. He didn't like it. "So... How old are you?" 'Yah right Harry what a conversation starter.' He thought to himself as Draco answered; '6'.

"You?" Draco asked after a moment.

"Same."

Once again the two lapsed into a silence. The lights went of on their own accord Draco whimpered as the soft glow of moonlight made shadows dance across the floor. Harry promptly clapped his hands.

"I'm sorry you can turn them off..." Draco visibly shook as he said this. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah... they aren't doing any harm. If you want them on just clap your hands twice and think about lights and they'll come on." Harry explained as he yawned loudly.

"Sorry." He murmured his eyes falling close before popping open again. "I'm going to be, and so are you." Harry stood up, as Draco lay down on the floor ready to sleep there.

Harry on the other hand had come to like sleep in his bed. He turned his back on Draco and focussed on the large bed. He glared at the bed wishing that it were two beds instead of one. There was a splitting sound and his bed was split in half. It wasn't the best job but it would do. Harry doubled over in pain as raw cuts raced their way around his chest and stomach.

"Harry?" Draco asked worriedly as Harry fell to his knees, sweat forming on his brow. "Are you okay?" He asked even though he knew he wasn't. Draco quickly stood up and walked over to the boy and rested his hand against the black haired boy's shoulder pulling away quickly when Harry flinched and stood up staggering to one of the beds.

He climbed into his bed quickly to hide the blood that was seeping onto his shirt, from Draco. "That's your bed." Harry choked out before letting the darkness swallow him.


	20. Chapter 20

Sirius woke around noon the next day. He got up quietly took a shower changed his cloths and went down stairs for some breakfast... Lunch. Stumbling down the stairs he didn't notice the small blond haired child who followed him down. Pushing open the door a house elf was right by his side. "Is Sirius wanting something to eat?" Bianca asked as Sirius plopped into the nearest chair.

"Mmm..." Sirius mumbled. "Coffee." Sirius rubbed his eyes tiredly stretching in his seat, falling out of his chair as something crashed behind him. "Huh?" Sirius asked sitting up on the floor staring at the corner where the crash had occurred, pots and pans from a box were lying at the feet of a very pale Draco Malfoy.

"I'm Sorry." Draco murmured quietly hastily picking up the items he had spilt. Sirius only watched the boy, dazed until he finally realized that this wasn't a dream and Draco was actually there in the kitchen cowering away from him.

"It's okay Draco." Sirius said instantly awake sitting up. "There was no harm done." Draco wouldn't listen though he kept murmuring something under his breath shaking his head. Sirius slowly, on all fours crawled closer to the little boy. Only then did he hear what the little boy was whispering.

"No... not the belt please, it won't happen again." Was murmured again and again as his eyes kept shifting from Sirius' hands to the belt that he was wearing.

"Draco listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you. I swear to that. I would never hurt you." Draco nodded his head slightly showing that he had heard him. Sirius backed away from Draco before standing up and carefully undoing his belt. Draco watched steadily growing scareder by the second, until Sirius' belt was fully off. Sirius slowly threw the belt across the room away from either of them.

"There. Nothing to be afraid of." Sirius smiled walking over to the table and sat down. Turning back to Draco who was still standing there he smiled. "Well come one. I'm sure we can find something for you to eat."

Draco smiled and sat in a seat across from Sirius. Bianca hurried back over to them with Sirius' coffee. "Um... Bianca could you get some hot chocolate for Draco?" Bianca nodded and left to get it.

Sirius stared at the little boy sitting across from him, what was he supposed to do about him? "So, do you like hot chocolate?" Sirius asked, Draco nodded. "Um... That's good. Do you liked dogs?" Another nod, "Did you sleep well last night?" Draco should become a bobble head. "How are you feeling."

Draco knew that this time he really did need to answer. "I'm better." He said quietly.

"Does that mean you still hurt?" Sirius clarified, Draco once again nodded his head.

The older man nodded his head. "Where does it hurt?" Draco didn't want to answer, he might make it hurt worse...

"My back..." Draco said so softly that Sirius barely heard him. Bianca came back then with his hot chocolate.

"Here is your drink." She said setting it down on the table. "Would you be liking any ice cream or whip cream with that sir?" Draco glanced uncertainly at Sirius who nodded his head encouragingly.

"Um... ye... No thank you." Draco tentivly reached for his hot coco. He took a sip and a little sigh escaped his lips. It tasted delicious. He hadn't had hot coco since his mother died two and a half years ago. Sirius and Draco sat there in comfortable silence drinking their drinks until Draco jumped a mile up as Harry came running into the room out of breath. Sirius immediately jumped up steadying the boy.

"He's here." Harry choked out. Sirius not really knowing who 'he' was send Harry and Draco back to Harry's room. Not to Harry's knowledge, or any of the house elves safe Squeakers knew about the extra wards that Sirius had put on his godsons room.

Sheba growled from the living room catching Sirius' attention. Wand in hand carefully walking into the room, being quickly relieved when is eyes landed on Remus Lupin. 'That's right Harry's scared of him.' Sirius thought quietly to himself.

"Sirius you wouldn't mind getting your dog off me would you?" Remus asked growling back at the fast growing puppy.

Sirius glared at his old friend. "Down Sheba." Sirius said sternly. "Sheba, girl go to Harry." The little black dog ran off immediately after sending one last growl at Remus.

Remus looked slightly relieved that the dog left. He turned his attention to the black haired an standing in front of him. "Sirius please, before you kick me out... I... I wanted to show you something." Before waiting Remus dropped his pants-- (ban:I'm kidding I'm kidding don't worry!)

Sirius nodded his head. Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. Shaking he handed it to his old friend.

Sirius sat down in a plush chair opposite of the fireplace. Remus hesitantly took he chair next to him.

Sirius opened the letter not missing the Potters' crest, a lion surrounded by a phoenix. Ripping the paper around the crest, Sirius pulled out a sheet of paper, with James' untidy scrawl on it.

_-Sirius, Hey buddy its James_.- Sirius glanced at Remus who only nodded his head. Sirius went back to reading the letter. _–If you're reading this that means we are dead. In fact I know that we are dead because we saw our own deaths, and that you will have Harry. I know this seems unreal but it is. Padfoot...God I'm gonna miss you! We knew that choosing Peter to be our secret keeper it would be our doom we knew what was going to happen. Yes I know what is going through your head, Why? We had to, Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort, e can't be there when he grows up, it would change everything. I'' sorry but we have to die. We couldn't change the future. I am truly sorry for the pain we caused you and Remus and Harry. Please take care of him. What am I saying, of course you will. Just last week you tried to 'kidnap' him so you could have him all to yourself! I don't think Lily has gotten over that one yet old boy... I really hope that one day you'll be able to forgive us. Hey remember that saying we used to have? I think you should pay attention to it, minus peter that is. We live together, we Fight together, Moony Wormtail, Padfoot and prongs forever! Remember that Padfoot. We are always going to be brothers. We forgive each other. I have to go Harry's crying and your coming over later tonight for dinner. Can't let you read this now can I ? Tell Harry that I love him and always will no matter what. So does Lilly. I wish I could keep writing but Lilly's yelling at me from the kitchen to go check on Harry. Well see you around... good bye. –James Potter, Prongs, your brother.-_

Sirius had tears running down his face as he finished the letter. Remus was watching him silently as he put his head in his hands and cried. After what seemed like hours to Sirius, he finally sat up wiping his eyes. "Oh Sweet Merlin." Was all Sirius could say when he looked at Remus sitting next to him. How could he have been so wrong against his only living best friend? "Oh Merlin I'm so sorry." Sirius whispered looking at Remus straight in the eye.

Remus smiled slightly and nodded his head. "No Sirius. It's my fault. I should have left you there. I shouldn't have believed what they were telling us. I knew you. I was so blind. You were one of my best friends and I let you rot in there. I just want you to forgive me." Remus choked out as tears threatened to fall from his own eyes. "Please... please forgive me my old friend."

Sirius nodded dumbly and hugged his friend fiercely across a small coffee table that blocked them. "Always." He murmured letting go smiling dumbly. "So..." Sirius laughed wiping his tears trying to regain some of the manly-ness he had lost in those moments.

"I got one from Lily." Remus said laughing wiping his own tears away. A comfortable silence settled over the two just enjoying being in each other's company.

Remus finally broke the silence. "I like what you've done to the old place." He said looking around the room. It was quite homey. There were two couches that surround a 36 inch flat screen TV equipped with surround sound, DVD player, VHS player, and a Digital Cable Box. Most people wouldn't think that you'd find those in any magical house, and you were right. Sirius can mistake you, he might seem like an idiot, but in reality, he was extremely very smart. He had figured out how to run muggle devices off magic energy... granted it faltered now and then but he had the gist of it down. The rest of the room had chairs in it, surrounding the TV. There was also a nice small little fireplace opposite the TV.

"Yeps... not much but we'll live." Sirius smiled. "Say Moony," Remus smiled at the nickname. "Where are you living now days?"

Remus fidgeted slightly, worrying Sirius. "At home." Remus answered trying to get out of answering. Sirius glared at him. "I live in a muggle hotel..."

"You what!" Sirius yelled apauled that his best friend lived in a hotel not a proper home. "Why do you live there?"

Remus refused to look at his friend's face, this wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to bring up his poor living conditions... trust Sirius to bring up things that he didn't want to talk about. "Idon'thaveajobanddon'thaveenoughmoneytohavemyownhouse." Remus said quickly in one breath. Sadly Sirius understood it.

"Oh." Was all he could say. Sirius thought about it, then some more then thought about Harry and Draco before finally posing a question to Remus. "Do you want to live here?" The question was asked softly. Remus didn't like charity for his problems. Sirius new that, he thought of it more like to old friends moving in together... not charity.

"Sirius you know that I could do that." That was a lie Remus did actaully really wanted to. Sirius once again glared at his friend.

"And why not?" He demanded standing up from his seat.

Remus stammered for an answer. "You have Harry to take care of... you don't need me getting in a way... what about full moons? How do we keep Harry safe?"

"That's easy we have a basement!" Sirius smiled. "We can keep you down there." Sirius answered as if it was the most logical solution. "Then its settled let me call the boys down and tell them." Sirius turned towards the door but stopped when Remus pulled him around giving him a look.

"Wait a second... what do you mean 'boys'? Harry is the only one... that dog, Sheba is a girl..." Remus trailed off leaving it to Sirius to explain.

Scratching the back of his neck Sirius laughed a little before looking up at Remus' confused face. "Well you see... Um... I kinda found another kid."

"You what?" Remus asked. "You can't just find a kid!" He yelled.

Sirius laughed again. "Well... um... his dad was um... beating him up real bad... I couldn't leave him... his moms dead... and yah his dad is at the Durselys..."

"Who is the dad? Do you even know?" Remus asked crossing his arms over his chest not looking pleased.

"Lucious Malfoy..." Sirius said running from the room before Remus could blow up.

Sirius bounded up the stars as fast as he could away from Remus who was still standing not believing what he had heard. "Harry! Draco! Sheba!" He yelled jolting Remus into following him up the stairs.

Sirius threw open Harry's bedroom to stop dead. Draco was sent sprawling across the room from being hit by the door being thrown open. Sirius was about to rush over to him when he spotted his godson laying on a now split bed with blood seeping through his shirt from his back!

"Remus! Make sure Draco is okay!" Sirius shouted running to where Harry was laying. "Harry." Sirius called checking for a pulse there was one, it was still strong

"Mm..." Harry grunted opening his eyes. Sirius smiled.

"Harry what happened?" Sirius asked glancing at Draco and Remus. Remus had his wand out and was waving it around Draco, healing spell probably.

"I...Last night... split beds... one for me.. one for Dray." Harry breathed out wincing as he tried to get up.

Sirius laughed tears forming into his eyes. "Harry... don't do that okay! Not until your older understand?" Harry nodded his head slightly. "Remus. Can you come heal these?" Sirius asked. Remus stood up with Draco and came over to the other side of the bed.

"Oh my!" Remus gasped as he saw the angry red lines running down the length of Harry's back. "yes of course." Remus took out his wand, waved it different ways, and muttered a series of words causing the wounds on Harry's back to heal. "There all better."

Harry sat up staring wide eyed at Remus, shifting closer to Sirius. "It's okay Harry, he's our friend." Sirius soothed stroking Harry's hair. "Boys. This is Remus Lupin. He's gonna be living with us now okay?" Sirius said waiting for both of the boy's response


	21. Chapter 21

Harry really didn't know what to say. He just stared at Remus as if weighing him. A blue then thread of light came from his small chest into Remus' and to everyone's shock, into Sirius and Draco's as well. The Light made all three of them warm and tingly. Harry was unknowingly going though them to find out if they were good. All he got from each one was pure goodness, though in Remus you had to by pass the part of him that was the wolf.

Sirius was the first to come out of the daze so to speak he watched through a sleep like haze as Harry sighed softly then passed out. The blue light vanished, but there was a small phoenix imprinted on his palm. Though it was hardly noticeable, all of them knew it was there. It was Harry's way of saying that they were good and safe. However, all of them didn't know that.

Draco collapsed soon after the blue light faded from his chest, Remus caught him and laid him next to Harry on his bed. Sirius not even explaining what he was doing placed his forehead against his godsons and again entered the little boys mind.

The scene that greeted Sirius was nothing but horrible. Granted he had seen a lot of things but this was just cruel to do to a four-year-old. The smaller Harry, the dream Harry, was laying somewhere in the Dursley's residence, it looked like the hallways, you couldn't tell with all of the broken things, and blood smeared across the hall.

Harry was on the floor trying to move, and trying not to scream out as a thick belt lashed across his back. He bit back a scream biting on his lips, he didn't want to give his uncle the satisfaction, though he knew that at one point of the long night he would break and scream for all he was worth, not just yet though.

"You stupid useless boy!" Vernon huffed at the shaking Harry as he kicked the boy in the side, his belt lay forgotten next to him. He would rather feel the pain he was giving his useless nephew if you could call him that.

Sirius was so caught up by the memory and trying to kill the sick son of a bitch that he didn't notice really that Harry, his Harry, was sitting against the wall murmuring the same words that Vernon was saying. "Stupid rotten dirty freak." Harry murmured quietly flinching as his younger-self was kicked.

"Harry, come on, this is in the past, you here with me now." Sirius tried to put his arms around Harry but was shocked. Harry just kept staring at the scene ahead of him.

What Sirius saw next made his heartbreak. He didn't move as the rest of the scene played out. The dream Harry, tried to crawl away from Vernon but couldn't get very far, he was too tired. Vernon picked Harry up by his left arm and shook him, making harry once again simper. That seemed to infuriate the beefy man even more and launched Harry out of the hallway, and into the kitchen. Harry slid across the floor and stooped when he hit the cupboards. Harry shook his head as his uncle advanced on him once more. Though this time he didn't make it all the way there. He stopped as the door burst open to revel a very mad Sirius Black, with at least 6 cops behind him.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Sirius yelled the Policemen hurriedly restrained Vernon and Sirius went to Harry.

"Harry? Kido" Sirius said soothingly getting on all fours and crawling over to his still godson. "Harry, can you hear me?" He asked reaching a hand out to touch the boy. Harry flinched away then paused. He moved his head a little bit and breathed in deeply, then started coughing. But he had found out what he wanted. He knew Sirius wasn't going to hurt him. Something about his smell, he could recognize it. He remembered it and then he remembered flying. That was all. Sirius once again tried to get Harry to notice him. Sirius reached out again and Harry flinched but leaned into his touch.

Harry knew some how that this was what was supposed to have happened. Before Sirius could get back to his Harry. The scene changed, and this one was of Sirius and Harry, the were sitting in what Sirius thought to be Harry's room and they were talking. Sirius took Harry's hand and in return Harry hugged him. Scenes similar to this flew buy quickly then all stopped, it stopped at the last thing Harry remembered. "He's gonna live with us now."

"Harry!" Sirius cried hurrying back over to his godson crouching next to him laying a hand on his shoulder. Harry seemed to snap out of his trance and the walls around them quickly changed into a dyeing brown landscape.

Harry looked up at Sirius. "That's what I feel.. that's what I've been hopig for… wishing for."

Sirius hugged Harry to him, and slowly the scenery turned from brown to lucious green. "Everything's gonna be okay now. With Remus and Draco, you'll be safe. You don't have to worry about that anymore. And I'll always be there for ya kido." Sirius and Harry sat there until both of them had fallen asleep in the dream world.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry and Sirius fell asleep in the dream world. Both feeling utterly safe being there, knowing that nothing could touch them there. Harry didn't have any night mares that night, thankfully, he had been through enough for one day. Sirius was happy for that as he woke up laying next to Harry on his bed.

"He's okay." Remus said startling Sirius. "What was that?" He whispered looking slightly scared rocking a sleeping Draco in his arms. Sirius quietly motioned to the door. Sighing Remus got to his feet and placed Draco down next to Harry, thank fully still asleep and followed Sirius out of the room.

The walk down to the kitchen was a quiet affair. Once in the kitchen Remus broke the silence as Sirius made coffee for the both of them. "What was that last night!"

Sirius took a deep breath and launched into full detail what all of that was.

"You're kidding me?" Remus asked when all had been explained. Sirius shook his head.

"its not all that suprising to me. It seems fitting, him being James and Lilly's son after all…" Sirius said then growing silent thinking about his best friend. "What if I don't do it right? What if I don't raise him right?" Sirius asked chaoking up slightly.

Remus took the shaking coffeepot out of his friends hands before he dropped it. "Sirius, you'll do fine, you love harry more than air." He smiled and pushed Sirius to sit down. "James and Lilly knew what they were doing when they appointed you Harry's godfather. James knew you better than anyone… you know that. He picked, out of all of us, the person most like himself, so his son could have some one there to let him see how his father that he would never know was like."

Sirius felt tears come to his eyes as Remus went on. "Just be yourself and you'll be fine. Lilly also agreed with you being Harry's godfather. She was an excellent judge of character! Hell look she hated Peter from when they had first met him… she hated you yes, but she also trusted you. All of us, minus Peter of course, she knew that you would do a good job. She knew what you had been through, and knew that you were a good person if anyone looked deep enough. They both knew that you would do anything for them, so you would do for their children.

Remus looked at the floor taking a deep breath before continuing, it was time that Sirius know what they found out while he was in prison. "Sirius, what you don't know is that, you were going to be some one else's godfather also." Sirius looked at him shaking his head. "Sirius, when Lilly died… she had… another child… her name was 'Jaime Elizabeth Potter.' Jaime, after your sister…"


	23. Chapter 23

Sirius glared at Remus for bringing up the sister he had once had. She had also been shunned by their parents for being against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. She was exactly like him in every way, she had been his twin sister. Surprisingly enough not many knew about her, she had died in their third year at Hogwarts in the attack that Voldemort had made during his rise to power. She had saved many lives that day, but lost her own in return. In total she had saved nearly 30 lives, including Sirius'. She was soon forgotten at Hogwarts. The only people who really missed her were the marauders and co. mainly being Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Lilly. Jamie and Lily had been the closes of friends. Jamie had met Lilly on the train ride of their first year.

Even though Lily, for a long period of time, was against the Marauders, Jamie kept a balance between the two sides. Keeping Lilly from killing each of the marauders and in return keeping each of the marauders from pranking Lily to death and back, and by keeping the love sick James from drooling literally all over Lily, though that did happen, compliments of Snape. Lilly needless to say had been extremely disgusted in him and thoroughly pissed. James got Snape back for doing that to Lilly though.

In short, Jamie was extremely missed by all of the marauders and lily. Sirius the most probably. When they had been kids, their father had a short temper you could say and lashed out at his kids very easily. Jamie, who knows why, would usually get their father to come after her instead of Sirius, who was hit the most for being 'stronger' for being a male rather than a female. Sirius and Jamie were closer to close, they told each other everything, they knew that they could depended each other, and that they would always be there for each other. Even though, that proved wrong in the end.

After the battle on the grounds of Hogwarts, there was a small ceremony for those lost in the battle, 4 teachers, 50 students, and 20 Death Eaters had been killed. Jamie was just another name on the list to the rest of the world and to the majority of Hogwarts also. Sirius and Jaime's parents didn't go to the ceremony. Not that that really bothered Sirius, he wouldn't have gone if they had been there. Pretending that they cared about her, when really they were happy. In fact, when they got the news that she had died, they knew it, they were at the raid themselves.


	24. Chapter 24

ITS ALIVE! MY GOD THIS STORY LIVES! .. righty then hides please don't kill me. I'm so sorry. I can't say how sorry I am. I have a plot bunny! I do! I promise! And a new! HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE twist.. that I don't entirely know where its going but LOOK it's a NEW CHAPTER a whole three pages.. it'll get longer I swear. Please don't' kill me? I'll post in a week I swear. I'll do everything I possibly can to post asap with another chapter after this one. Okay? I'm so sorry. It seemed as if I had written myself into a wall with the last two chapters. And I'm so sorry. But this is a new chapter. A little out of sync with the last two. But just go with this one. I'm going back to change the other two now just a little, changing teeny tiny facts. But please. Review and tell me there is still someone out there still hoping for a new post?

I love you guy's sooooo much!

New chapter! Please review!

Tada!

RECAP:

Sirius has just been reminded of his sisters death, and he just found out that Lily had had.. another child.. on with the new stuff:

Sirius honestly was in shock. He didn't know what to say. His body shook as tears forced their way to his eyes. Why, had he not been told about all of this? Why hadn't any one told him about Lilly's second pregnancy, that there was another Baby that had been Alive? Had she died in the fire? Why did Remus even have to tell him?

"How… how…Harry?... Sister?" Sirius couldn't seem to get out an actual sentence. He sat down heavily at the table in the kitchen of his house. "Told?" He still couldn't get it out. Remus waited patiently as he waited for his friend to come to terms with everything being let down on him at once. Taking a huge breathe Sirius got a hold of himself… "you never told me. No one had EVER told me. Why?"

Remus sat down opposite of Sirius, looking even more hassled then he usually did. What was the right answer to give to his friend? "Now Sirius. Think about this. How would you have reacted then? When you knew they had just been murdered? How do you think you would have reacted to that? Hm? And there was no substantial evidence saying that she had ever had a second pregnant any way. Nothing was ever released." Remus went on. "There was nothing to say Sirius. Think about it! How could any one have told you anything? You were mad crazy at the time. You were wanted for murder. No one was going to tell you anything."

"Why didn't Lilly and James tell me?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth. Remus shook his head.

"I don't know. I really don't. If I did I would tell you. Maybe they wanted her birth to be a surprise. I don't know-"

Sirius interrupted a wild glint in his eyes. "Stop. What do you mean substantial evidence?"

"Nothing never mind."

"Remus…" Sirius got to his feet leaning menacingly across the table at Remus who looked like a trapped rat.

"Nothing never mind. I don't even know it was a long time ago. It was nothing…" He knew he was screwed.

"What do you mean there was no proof!" Sirius yelled.

Remus' eyes shifted in a few different directions any where by at Sirius. "I.. I must have spoken wrong Sirius…"

"Where is she!" Sirius yelled out. His heart thumping wildly against his chest.

"Miscarriage?" Remus tried hopefully. It wasn't working.

"Remus Lupin are you telling me that there is a little girl out there that is related to the little boy upstairs and your saying that she is gone? As in she was never found? That there was no trace of her at Godrics Hollow? That there is a miniscule chance that that girl is alive? Somewhere out there, another child of Lily and James Potter? Remus look me in the eye and tell me where that little girl is!"

Remus shook his head and dropped his head in defeat. "I don't know Sirius."

Sirius flew across the table grabbing Remus by his shirt slamming him against the wall. "Where's the little girl Remus? Where is Jamie?" He whispered. This was unreal. This made no sense. This was improbable. This was impossible. This couldn't be real. There was no such thing as a Jamie Elizabeth Potter. This was NOT really happening.

"Sirius. I don't know." Remus sighed as Sirius pushed himself away from him tears coming to his eyes. "We couldn't find her body. She was at the hospital when they were killed. She wasn't there. She was gone when I went to look for her Sirius. She was gone. We figured that she had died. Or someone had stolen her. After a year and half of searching Sirius we gave up. There wasn't anything to look for. There are cases like this before. Babies have been stolen before. There was no search of finding her…"

"No Remus! There is always a chance of finding her. You just gave up too soon. Where did you look? Did you do anything? Or were you that hung up about Lilly and James?" Sirius growled out.

Remus felt his anger boil. "Better then you Sirius! I didn't try and kill someone. That was your job remember? You were the one that was being sent to jail. Its not like you ever asked how I was doing!"

"Don't give me that Remus! I was going after the killer. Pettigrew was supposed to die. He's a weasel. If not for them all three of them would still be here with Harry. I was at least doing SOMETHING not sitting on my arse feeling sorry. I was doing something to get revenge."

"Well I wasn't like that" Remus cried. "You know that Sirius! If it had been me that went after Pettigrew I wouldn't have been alive. They would have killed me for being a werewolf and you god damn well know it Sirius Black! Put your head together man." Remus yelled back anger coursing through him.

"Remus you should have never given up looking for her. Ever! You should not have given up. You should not have given her up." Sirius shook with anger. "Get away from me Remus." Sirius growled, Remus angrily threw open the door to the kitchen and walked out…. Out of the house… any where but near Sirius, who had every right to be angry at him.

Sirius walked from the kitchen and into the living room he walked over to the fireplace through some flew powder in and waited for the flames to turn green, "Dumbledore's office." He yelled. In a moment the old wizards face came into view.

"Dumbledore where is Jaime Elizabeth Potter?" He asked calmly shaking from head to toe.

"Sirius my boy, alas I do not know. We have never been able to find her. I'm terribly sorry." Dumbledore then took the easy way out and shut the connection away from Sirius who was even more angry then he had been at the beginning. The only question was… was he going to tell Harry?


End file.
